


La asociación se basa en los límites rotos

by ImRescue



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smoking, a bit of everything, it's big, long and slow
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRescue/pseuds/ImRescue
Summary: Así que el nuevo nombre de Grady era "Sr. Numbers." No dijo nada, pero Wrench podía leer los labios de otros hablando con él.Ademas de ese breve momento en su primer encuentro, Wrench realmente no pensó en él como Grady, ya que no se veía a sí mismo como Wes en mucho tiempo. Era extraño tener una figura de su vida pasada allí con él, se sentía como los primeros segundos después de que te disparaban, cuando piensas que si te quedas sin mirarlo, el dolor no comenzará. Sabía que el señor Numbers sentía lo mismo debido a ese silencio incómodo que no tenía nada que ver con la incapacidad de tener una conversación hablada.





	1. W-E-S y G-R-A-D-Y

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partnership is Build Upon Broken Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410081) by [mrsthessaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsthessaly/pseuds/mrsthessaly). 



> Hola a todos. He aquí una breve explicación del por que de la publicación de este fic. A inicios de este año comencé a ver Fargo, no había tenido oportunidad de verla, y me pregunte como pude vivir sin esta serie todo el tiempo que paso desde que salio. En fin, puedo decir que es de las mejores series que he visto y quede fascinada con ella. Ahora bien, encuentro a dos personajes particularmente geniales y puedo decir que son mis favoritos. Numbers y Wrench. Haciendo búsquedas en internet encontré material hermoso sobre esta pareja llamada Wrenchers, como sabrán nunca hay suficiente contenido y la serie deja mucha historia para los fics, lo cual es triste pero a la vez genial. Entre los trabajos de internet encontré este hermoso fic, el cual me parece fascinante y muy bien logrado, llegando a llenar muchos vacíos de la serie y lo he considerado perfecto. Ahora bien, este es el motivo por el que realizo esta traducción. Espero que les guste por que es una historia muy buena y quedo a su disposición para sus comentarios y opiniones que me ayuden a corregir algún error.
> 
> La historia original este en ingles, aquí mismo en el sitio, autoria de mrsthessaly. Traduccion autorizada.  
> Mientras que el original fue publicado en un solo capitulo, yo lo publicare por partes.

 

 _"Vivan, entonces, y sean felices, amados hijos de mi corazón,_  
_y nunca olviden, que hasta el día en que Dios se digne revelar el futuro al hombre,_  
 _toda la sabiduría humana está contenida en estas dos palabras:_  
 _Espera y Esperanza"._

_\- Edmond Dantes, conde de Montecristo_

 

 

El hecho de haber estado cubierto de sangre no era extraño para Wrench en ese momento, pero era algo nuevo estar cubierto con su propia sangre.

La respiración se volvió difícil mientras estaba medio tendido, medio sentado en el piso de almacenamiento de la tienda, tratando de mantenerse despierto entre apagones y el doloroso despertar de sus costillas colapsándose contra los órganos. Puntos blancos volaron frente a sus ojos y supo entonces que iba a morir esa noche; aunque bien podría no ser ya de noche. Era difícil saber cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, los ojos de Wrench tomaron unos momentos para adaptarse a la luz que invadía la habitación oscura. Dos hombres estaban de pie en la entrada, hablando. El mayor de ellos ya lo conocía: uno de los que lo dejó en ese estado. El otro vestía un traje negro y tenía una barba completa. Se veía limpio e importante. El tipo de proveedor, si tuviera que adivinar. El barbudo intercambió algunas palabras más con el matón más grande y cerró la puerta.

La nueva figura tenue se paró frente a él y miró por debajo de las cejas fruncidas. Wrench ya sabía que iba a morir esa noche, y estaba sufriendo, pero extrañamente calmado. No había ninguna razón lógica para una decisión de intentarlo una vez más, pero, en ese momento, también sabía que los hombres condenados tendían a hacer cosas ilógicas. Lentamente quitó sus manos de las posibles costillas rotas, firmó las dos mismas señales hechas para las dos últimas personas que lo habían mirado de una manera que no dejaba ninguna duda de que definitivamente iba a morir esa noche. No es que ninguno de ellos entendiera, no que el nuevo lo haría, y que no importaría si lo hiciera.

— _Persona equivocada._

El hombre barbudo pareció encontrarlo divertido. Sonrió, dientes blancos brillando bajo el cabello oscuro, e hizo lo último que se podía imaginar: sus manos se cerraron en puños frente a su pecho, acercándose unos a otros para frotarse ligeramente antes de levantar un índice que llegaba a su boca y hacia fuera, y terminaba señalando a Wrench con el pulgar y el meñique. Fue un poco apagado, pero comprensible.

— _Todos dicen eso._

La cabeza de Wrench se levantó de un salto y los ojos se iluminaron por el nuevo descubrimiento. Podía entender eso, realmente podía, tal vez no iba a morir, tal vez podría explicarlo. Limpio la sangre de su rostro, él siguió firmando.

— _No tomé el dinero, pero sé quién lo hizo._

Los ojos del barbudo se abrieron de par en par en la oscuridad, el ceño fruncido desapareció. Él dijo algo, pero si la habilidad de leer los labios ya no era lo suficientemente difícil de manejar, su boca estaba prácticamente escondida debajo de ese vello facial. Parece casi como si estuviera maldiciendo. Algunas series de _"¡no, mierda!"_ y _"¡oh, dispara!"._  Podría haber sido ambos, podría haber sido cualquiera de los dos, y algo más, imposible de descifrar. Fuera lo que fuera, no le gustó ni un poco. El hombre extraño que podía hablar en lenguaje de señas levantó las manos de nuevo y comenzó a deletrear.

 _—_ _W-E-S._

Wrench no sabía si eso era una pregunta, su rostro no estaba haciendo los movimientos correctos, pero sabía que ese era su nombre. Su nombre real. ¿Y cómo diablos esa barba de mierda y el copete de un mafioso, siquiera sabía su nombre?

Se señaló a sí mismo, como tratando de comunicar: —  “soy yo”, y luego deletreó algo más como ¿G-A-R-B-Y? Eso no podría ser correcto. Wrench apretó los ojos e intentó comprender la horrible ortografía de señas.

No lo intentó mucho antes de darse por vencido. No importaba. Y él le dice eso una vez más, porque era la parte importante para que él y su compañero se mantuvieran con vida, aunque ahora empezaba a dudar de la barba, realmente podría ser de alguna ayuda.  

 _—_ _Sé quién tiene el dinero._

El hombre hizo el signo de la lucha, que por contexto Wrench leyó como si estuviera luchando con la comunicación. Él sonrió de nuevo, con los labios curvados pero el sello cerrado, y levantó una mano para deletrear una palabra más. El estómago de Wrench se retorció al ver ese antiguo recuerdo volver para cazarlo en sus momentos finales.

  _—_ F-A-R-G-O.

Grady. Ese era Grady.

Su mente fue atraída a esa realidad por un momento, cuando su único amigo de la infancia puso una mano en sus caderas y lo miró. Wrench no había visto, escuchado o pensado en Grady en unos diez años. Él era... diferente.

Siempre había habido una distancia invisible entre ellos que, Wrench no podía etiquetar siendo un niño. Por un tiempo, pensó que estaba teniendo un amigo que escuchaba, pero a medida que crecían, esa línea se profundizó, y Wrench entendió que no era para nada eso. Podían jugar juntos al  béisbol toda la tarde, pero no eran lo mismo. Hubo un gran pozo de basura social entre ellos, aparentemente cuando se separaron y se fueron a sus casas, por en la forma en que sus padres tomaron un cierto orgullo arrogante de que su hijo tuviera a un pobre e incapacitado amigo. Y más tarde, fue en la forma en que el indio siempre le hablaba a él, nunca a Wrench, como si fuera una pieza adquirida defectuosa a la que deseaba regresar. Grady no era como ellos, en ese momento. Él era demasiado joven para entender nada de eso. Solo quería que alguien jugara al béisbol y viera caricaturas violentas con él. Y a veces, Wrench sospechaba que fue la clave de su amistad, ser violentos, no decirle a sus padres acerca de todas las peleas y la ira y por qué su ropa siempre estaba rasgada (a veces debido a Wrench, la mayoría de las veces a los niños mayores). Si esta persona pudiera incluso enseñarle a hablar mierda a las caras de otras personas sin que lo supieran con lenguaje de señas, bueno, esta persona era el material de mejor amigo. No era como si tuviera elección cuando los tomaba. No fue como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo por encontrar a Wrench más tarde.

Hace unos diez años, fue la primera vez en su vida, desde que su madre murió que Wrench se quedó solo. Tenía catorce. Estaban solos, pero estaban juntos, hasta que ya no lo estaban. Grady era un mocoso pequeño y enojón, dispuesto a patear y golpear para solo sentir algo. Ahora, tenía zapatos italianos y un traje negro hecho a medida. Se veía bien en él, ya que finalmente se convirtió en lo que siempre estaba destinado a ser: “mejor que Wrench.” Y ahora lo mataría o salvaría su vida.

Si él sabía que el jefe estaba jugando con Fargo, no se habría quedado allí.

 _—_ _¿Qué?_ _—_ Grady pregunto, "¿Qué paso?" de forma implícita o simplemente se olvidó de cómo firmar correctamente. El óxido en sus gestos fue evidente cuando la siguiente pregunta fue — _“_ _¿Dónde?”_   Y   _“dinero”_

El dolor fue demasiado para firmar algo más que:

 _—_ _V-I-C-A-R-S_

—Tu compañero tuvo la mitad. No seas estúpido. —  Lo que intentó decir a continuación fue torpe, aunque entendible como algo parecido a:

» Me alegro de verte, no lo suficientemente como para que  arruine mi trabajo. «

 _—_ _Dime dónde está el dinero o desearás que te maten antes de que yo llegue._

Ya no son amigos, entonces. No es una sorpresa.

 _—_ _V-I-C-A-R-S._ _—_ él deletreó de nuevo.

Grady lo miró con seriedad, tranquilo, y luego enojado.

— Muerto. Muerto, no fue robo. — Mierda. Se requirió una explicación. —No muerto. No él. Él y su primo planearon tomar el dinero, usarme y asociarse como chivo expiatorio. No sabían que podía leer los labios. B-I-L-L no puede. Lo engañaron, pero a mí no. Maté al primo. El escapó. Estaba tratando de llegar a mi compañero antes que tu gente. El cuerpo quemado es el primo, no V-I-C-A-R-S.

Gran parte se perdió en el medio, por lo que Wrench tuvo que repetir algunas veces antes de que Grady entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Era difícil de firmar con el dolor de sus costillas rotas, y era difícil para Grady entender algo que no había visto en tanto tiempo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, puso una mano detrás de su cuello y maldijo un poco más.

 _—_ _¿Dónde está mi compañero?_

Grady lo miró y no dijo nada.  Wrench preguntó nuevamente, aunque sintiendo que ya sabía la respuesta.

Sus manos fueron a mostrar una palma hacia abajo y otra hacia arriba, y luego cambio las posiciones dos veces. Hacia un momento, Wrench no pensó que algo pudiera lastimar más que sus costillas rotas, pero lo hizo.

 _—_ _Muerto._

 

°°°

 

 

Así que el nuevo nombre de Grady era Sr. Numbers. No dijo nada, pero Wrench podía leer los labios de otros hablando con él.

Casi rió para sí mismo al recordar un hecho de hace unos dos meses. Ese destello de diálogo fue lo único que lo ayudó a leer “Señor Numbers” fuera de la boca de esos hombres a través de la oscuridad y la sangre. Sin embargo, no se rió, no porque no fuera divertido, sino porque las bromas nunca son tan graciosas cuando uno está en el fondo.

Tomaron ese nuevo trabajo cuando el negocio se ensució demasiado en Denver y Bill juzgó que sería mejor para ellos irse antes de que explotara, porque, demonios, con ese idiota a cargo, las cosas lo harían explotar. Le dijo a Wrench,  que una vez, lo llamaron Buffalo Bill porque había matado a más hombres en Iowa que los búfalos reales que el Buffalo Bill original había matado, y cuando se dieron cuenta, desapareció del mapa. Wrench le dijo que era una mierda, y todavía creía que Bill era un tipo demasiado agradable para ponerse en esa posición, pero era más viejo, experimentado, mejor maestro que su mentor anterior e igualmente tendía a tener siempre razón. Una semana después de que empacaron sus cosas y salieron a la carretera, se encontraron con un contacto que les dijo que su antiguo jefe y la mitad de su nómina estaba muerta. El chico nuevo quería algo de músculos en el camino y estaba demasiado desesperado para preocuparse por los dos trabajando para el rey caído. Aparentemente, él quería reclutar los activos restantes. Se decía en las calles que eran buenos conductores y que eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber. Dos días después, tenían su camioneta estacionada al otro lado de una estación de servicio. Wrench estaba apoyado contra el capó, sin siquiera intentar parecer grande, fuerte y amenazante, pero las reacciones que el viejo que olía a huevo le estaba dando, mientras intercambiaba una pequeña libreta de un lado a otro con Bill, le dijeron que todavía era lo suficientemente aterrador. De alguna manera, el hombre siguió oliendo como huevos cuando Wrench le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que cayó muerto después del primer golpe, pero Wrench siguió golpeándolo hasta que pudo respirar lo suficientemente bien como para meterse en el auto y perseguir a Bill. Pero el primo parecía estar bien aquella tarde, en la gasolinera, incapaz de planear una emboscada contra ellos. Les llevó una hora terminar y el hombre ya no estaba. Bill le dijo a Wrench que iba a reunirse con algunos de los nuevos jefes para hablar de logística. Wrench consiguió su pistola, pero Bill lo detuvo, más agresivamente que de costumbre debido a la discusión que tuvieron el día anterior, y le dijo que esta vez no necesitaba un sabueso. Era solo una charla, él conocía a uno de los muchachos, y mientras estaba en la reunión, Wrench debería quedarse en el motel y descansar para el viaje de mañana. Wrench estuvo de acuerdo. Bill todavía estaba enojado y las cosas seguían siendo raras entre ellos, pero ninguno podía hacer el trabajo solo, así que estaban atrapados en esa asociación. En lugar de disculparse, Wrench preguntó quiénes eran los hombres, "Vicars", trabajó para él antes, y un tal "Señor Numbers".

Si Wrench le hubiera dicho, esa vez, que era mejor que Bill no fuera solo a reunirse con dos personas peligrosas, que todavía tenían que ser profesionales, que lo lamentaba, tal vez todavía estaría vivo y  Grady aún estaría muerto para él.

Grady volvió después de un tiempo para traducir las acusaciones de Wrench sobre su nuevo asociado a los otros hombres. Ellos no estaban tan convencidos. Uno de ellos lo tiró al suelo un poco más, el sabor metálico bajó por su garganta mientras el  Sr. Numbers miraba sin pestañear. Wrench se preguntó si Bill había muerto de esa manera, tosiendo sangre en los zapatos de alguien, tratando de no atragantarse hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

Cuando los otros dos se fueron, Numbers se quedó. Él encendió un cigarrillo.

 _—_ _Sabes, solo me mandaban a hablar con Buffalo Bill por ti_ _—_ _._ Wrench no podía leer todo con Grady dando vueltas, la oscuridad, los ojos hinchados por la paliza, pero el otro probablemente lo sabía. _—_ _No porque tú estés aquí, no lo sabíamos, más bien debido a que el Sr. Pin recordó que solía saber cómo hablar contigo._ _Así que, maneje hasta aquí y  estuve pensando en el lenguaje de señas que me enseñaste, y pensé en ti… y no había pensado en ti, ¿En qué? Siete, ¿ocho años? No, no, más. ¿Doce? ¿No es esto...? Mierda. ¡Mierda!_

Golpeo la colilla del cigarrillo con los dientes al descubierto. _—_ _No importa. Les di luz verde para que los contrataran a ustedes dos, así que ahora tengo que lidiar con este desastre. Escucha, no hago líos, así que limpiaremos esto, ¿está bien? Esto no es un chiste, Sr. Wrench, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe. Sea inteligente. Solo devuélvanos el dinero y todos podemos ser felices._ _—_ Todavía era difícil leer los labios en ese rostro barbudo, pero podía entender la idea general y el hecho de que Grady ahora lo llamaba por su apodo. No Wes, sino Wrench. Como si eso fuera suficiente para delinear esa pared entre ellos.

Pero él nunca tuvo el dinero y ya no tenía a su compañero, por lo que Wrench simplemente se mantuvo en silencio contra la pared, tratando de respirar sin desmayarse por el dolor. Él sabe cómo Fargo se ocupa de este tipo de cosas. Él recuerda. Fargo no se anda con juegos.

 _—_ _Hay una broma sobre sordos en la mafia que Bill me contó._ _—_ él firmó después de un tiempo.

— Adelante. — dijo Numbers en voz alta.

 _—_ _A la mafia le gusta que los hombres sordos manejen entregas porque no pueden escuchar lo que no deberían escuchar. Un día, una bolsa de dinero desaparece. Cogieron al tipo sordo y lo golpean. No pueden entenderlo, entonces van detrás de un intérprete. El intérprete pregunta por la bolsa y el tipo dice que la arrojó al río mientras escapaba de la policía. Al jefe no le gusta la respuesta, por lo que saca un arma y se la coloca en la frente. Dice que si él no le dice dónde está el dinero, estará apretando el gatillo. El intérprete lo repite. El chico sordo firma: "está en una caja de seguridad debajo de una madera suelta en el suelo de mi habitación, por favor no me dispares". El intérprete se vuelve hacia el jefe y le dice: "él dice que no tienes las bolas para apretar el gatillo"._

Numbers sonrió. El humo salió por sus fosas nasales, haciendo que una nube venenosa gris se cerniera sobre su cabeza. Wrench hizo todo lo posible para seguir firmando, y fue largo, pero parece que lo consiguió. Bueno, al menos alguien estaba pasando un buen rato.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el dinero está en tu casa? —  Preguntó, todavía con palabras habladas.

Wrench negó con la cabeza. _—_ _No importa lo que te diga, me matarás de todos modos._

Numbers se sentó en silencio después de eso. Él termino su cigarrillo, tiro la colilla y se fue.

Wrench simplemente se recostó y espero.

Cuando Numbers volvió  otra vez, hizo una proposición.

Una mano áspera lo sacudió del sueño inquieto. Wrench soñó con su ex compañero, y la cara que se ve cuando abre los ojos pertenece a la primera. Numbers mostró una libreta que decía: _“levántate, tenemos una ventaja sobre Vicars”_ , por lo que, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Lo han estado buscando durante unas dos semanas, en las que Wrench estaba preocupado principalmente por recuperarse mientras estaba encerrado en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, con una esposa en la muñeca que le impedía alejarse del colchón casi inexistente o las sábanas que olían a orina.

En realidad, Numbers estaba buscando a Vicars. Wrench era de alguna manera su prisionero.

Además del dudoso doctor que lo reviso y lo dejó descansar,  el Sr. Numbers fue el único que llego y se fue. No hablaron mucho, en parte porque la comunicación aún era difícil, y en parte porque no había nada de qué hablar. Una vez, Wrench le preguntó por qué lo estaba ayudando. Numbers parecía confundido en sus manos, era porque no entendía los signos, pero luego sonrió y escribió algo en el bloc de notas. Él se lo mostró a Wrench.

_“No te ayudo, estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Eso fue una tonelada de dinero, Fargo lo quiere de vuelta. Te matare si mientes, mataremos a Vicars si no dice la verdad.”_

Eso fue en lo que respecta a la conversación.

 

°°°

 _—_ _Dile que voy a hacerle sufrir el doble que mi compañero. Dile que gritará tan fuerte que incluso yo podré escucharlo._

Numbers lo miraba como si Wrench estuviera loco, con los ojos muy abiertos, en busca de alguna señal de indecisión. No hubo ninguna.

 _—_ _Está bien._ _—_ dijo antes de dirigirse a Vicars y traducir la declaración.

La cara del hombre se pone blanca.

Fue una noche larga y ruidosa, y fue un viaje largo y silencioso.

Además de ese breve momento en su primer encuentro, Wrench realmente no pensó en Numbers como Grady, ya que no se veía a sí mismo como Wes en mucho tiempo. Era extraño tener una figura de su vida pasada allí con él, se sentía como los primeros segundos después de que te disparaban, cuando piensas que si te quedas sin mirarlo, el dolor no vendrá. Sabía que el Sr. Numbers sentía lo mismo debido a ese silencio incómodo que no tenía nada que ver con la incapacidad de tener una conversación hablada. El silencio se llenaba con el frío temor de que la adrenalina abandonara tu cuerpo y si mirabas ahora, si intentabas decir algo, solo lograrías gritar.

Entonces, fue inesperado que cuando entraron al feo apartamento, Wrench todavía cubierto de sangre de Vicars, Numbers  sacó el bloc de notas de su bolsillo y escribió algo así:

_“Lo siento por tu amigo”_

Wrench solo lo miró. Él también lo sentía.

Numbers escribió algo más.

_“Es por eso que ya no trabajo con compañeros.”_

Levantó los hombros, expresando como un _“esas cosas pasan”_ , y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Wrench se acostó sobre el delgado colchón, esta vez sin esposas, pero el sueño no llegó.

Por la mañana, Numbers regresó con una bolsa de ropa limpia y un ceño fruncido bajo las gafas de sol. Aunque fruncía el ceño, Wrench se estaba acostumbrando a un Grady adulto que tenía una presencia tranquila y amenazante. Esa mañana no fue como cualquier otra. Él estaba enojado. Miró a Wrench como si fuera a matarlo con una mirada. Algo había cambiado esta vez, él firmó: _—_ _Levántate, nos estamos moviendo._

Wrench se levantó, se bañó, se puso la ropa que le dieron. Era demasiado corta en las piernas y demasiado apretada en el pecho, pero después de dormir con ropa ensangrentada y  sábanas oliendo a orina, era agradable tener algo limpio para usar. Bajaron, luego subieron al auto y Numbers comenzó a conducir.

Era la primera vez que Wrench encontraba su reflejo en semanas. Él estaba casi asustado por el hombre que lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor hasta que se dio cuenta de que se suponía que esa era su cara. Las manchas púrpuras y verdosas todavía se mostraban en la piel dolorida y tenia cortes en los labios y las cejas. Esa no era su cara. Ese rostro era más viejo y más malo y no podía seguir mirándolo por mucho tiempo, por lo que miro al conductor en su lugar. 

No hablaban, por lo que Wrench solo pensaba. Sus captores no lo dejaron cerca de un arma todo ese tiempo, después de todo, ninguno de ellos estaba vivo en ese negocio siendo estúpido. Sin mencionar el viaje por carretera de anoche, esa cálida mañana, dentro de ese sucio sedán amarillento, era la primera vez que podía vislumbrar un verdadero plan de escape. Ambos sabían que Wrench no haría ningún movimiento hasta que llegaran a Vicars; no por desconfianza o por alguna tontería como honor entre los ladrones, sino porque ningún hombre podía superar al Sindicato de Fargo, y su única esperanza de seguir respirando era que tal vez, solo tal vez, consideraran pagarle un fondo al final si Wrench recuperara el dinero. Ahora son solo ellos dos y su acuerdo de asociación llegó a su fin con Vicars.

Wrench sabía que el sindicato no lo mataría hasta que recuperaran el cuarto de millón de dólares, pero ahora tenían el dinero y él era un cabo suelto. Nunca fue su estilo dejar que los cabos sueltos escaparan.

El arma de Numbers le brillaba a través de su lindo traje mientras conducía, ese enojado ceño todavía encendido. Tal vez él podría conseguirlo. Mátarlo. Volcar el cuerpo y robar el auto. Esconderse en alguna parte, descansar por unos meses, buscar un nuevo trabajo. Podía derrotar a Numbers en una pelea por esa arma, la fuerza para hacerlo comer tierra ya estaba ahí desde hace diez años, cuando aún eran niños, luchando por sentirse vivos, además de luchar para seguir así; luchando porque si no lo hacen, se acabó. Él sabia que podía, pero no lo intentó. Él se estaba preguntando si Numbers le habría disparado anoche, incluso estando en el piso. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Cuál es el trato con la ropa limpia? ¿A dónde van?

O tal vez solo estaba estancado. Tal vez incluso ahora no puede obligarse a hacerlo. Pero él no quiere ir por ese camino.

Los hombros de Numbers se pusieron rígidos cuando Wrench lo alcanzó, una mano dejo el volante para ponerla en el arma. Se relajó cuando Wrench solo golpeo su brazo para llamar su atención.   

 _—_ _¿A dónde vamos?_

Era imposible saber lo que estaba mirando, con las cortinas puestas, pasaron tantos segundos sin respuesta. Wrench comenzó a pensar que no lo había visto o que lo estaba ignorando. Pero Numbers levantó una mano del volante y comenzó a deletrear. Cuando termino, Wrench giro hacia la carretera y ya no intento comunicarse. Él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

°°°

Estaban fuera del edificio del Sindicato,  estaba mirando a Numbers bajar las escaleras con la cara en blanco. Wrench no esperaba que todavía estuviera allí, pero a decir verdad, tampoco esperaba que esa noche fuera a ser como fue. Él ni siquiera sabía lo que esperaba, pero no era eso. No estaba siendo invitado al último piso, o a entrar a la oficina, solo veía atisbos rápidos a través de un pequeño espacio, siendo observado por ese hombre, Tripoli, ojos vacíos que no habían cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio en persona o en sus pesadillas. No fue una oferta de trabajo. Pero su compañero estaba muerto, acababa de matar a su último jefe, nunca aprendió a hacer otra cosa en su vida y hace algún tiempo se dio cuenta de que es como un tiburón. Si deja de moverse, él muere. Él necesitaba el trabajo más de lo que admitiría ante nadie o ante sí mismo.

De vuelta en Fargo, entonces.

Él había prometido que nunca volvería a esa ciudad, pero las promesas rotas son la única parte de las últimas semanas que no sorprende a Wrench en absoluto. También prometió que cubriría la espalda de Bill. También una vez le prometió a Grady que no iría a ninguna parte. Él no era bueno para cumplir las promesas.

Wrench no dudó antes de abrir la puerta del asiento del pasajero y entrar al automóvil. Si él todavía estaba allí, debe haber una razón para ello. Estaba empezando a oscurecer, pero Numbers todavía tenía puestas sus gafas de sol. Se sentaron allí por unos minutos, sin mirar ni tocar nada, simplemente hundiéndose en la presencia del otro. Se sentía extraño, pero no por las razones por las que Wrench pensó que sería, no como lo fue en las semanas previas, cuando estuvieron juntos porque tenían que hacerlo. Se sentía extraño ahora porque no era así. Se sentía extraño porque era familiar.

No es que no pensara tanto en el Sr. Numbers como en Grady, sino que no se consideraba a sí mismo como Wes, y estaba intentando no hacerlo.

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que el Sr. Numbers se movió en el ahora oscuro automóvil. Abrió la guantera y sacó la pistola de Wrench, el “Bren Ten” que estaba empacando cuando los hombres de Vicars lo alcanzaron. Estaba intrigado por ver eso de nuevo, pero supuso que incluso Fargo no quería perder buenas armas. Estaba aún más intrigado por la pequeña cicatriz en la muñeca de Numbers, apenas visible debajo de la manga de su traje cuando le ofreció el arma. Wes recordó esa herida. 

La primera vez que Grady fue apuñalado, tenían trece años. Pensaron que cualquier herida cerca de la muñeca sería mortal e intercambiaron una mirada de pánico antes de que Wes corriera en busca de ayuda. Intento decir algo, pero no sabía si algún sonido coherente estaba saliendo de su boca, era una de las cosas que más odiaba de sí mismo cuando era niño. Algunos de los primeros miembros de lo que se convertiría en el Sindicato de Fargo vinieron tras él al callejón y se rieron a carcajadas cuando vio que el niño tomaba su mano como si acabara de recibir un disparo en el pecho. Wes no estaba llorando, era fuerte, incluso entonces, pero lloró cuando el hombre ignoró a Grady y le pidió el paquete. Le importaba una mierda el paquete, quería que su amigo dejara de sangrar. El Sr. Ballot lo abofeteó y le dijo algo sobre el trabajo, la moderación, la compostura o el instinto, no recuerda las palabras, solo la sensación de lo que significaron para él, la humillación de preocuparse. El viejo señor Ballot seguía allí, sentado en la cabecera, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando le hicieron la proposición de que regresara. Grady vivió, entonces, aunque la comunicación fuera una mierda durante semanas, Wes sabía que no debía mostrar debilidades frente a un lobo.

Wrench parpadeó ante el arma que le ofrecían, confundido por eso y los movimientos de sus labios diciendo algo en voz alta. No captó gran parte de ello, y decide dejar de intentarlo o se convertiría en un hábito. La lectura de labios era difícil para él y sabe que Numbers podía firmar, así que solo firmo.

Numbers rodó sus ojos e hizo un intento de mover sus manos.

—    _E-N-T-R-E-G-A._    _Vayámonos ya. A trabajar._

Entonces lo entendió. Fargo los estaba asociando como compañeros.


	2. Tienes que amar algo antes de poder odiarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LSA: lenguaje de señas americano

El mensáfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta vibraba cada vez que conseguían un nuevo trabajo. Él no tenía que mirar para saber que era el Sr. Numbers. 

Wrench nunca tuvo algo tan caro e innecesario antes de que el sindicato le diera la pieza de tecnología alienígena. A la edad de veintiséis años, muchas cosas en su vida lo hicieron sentir mayor, pero tratar de descubrir cómo usar esa cosa envejeció su cerebro al menos cincuenta años. Numbers lo ayudo con lo básico en una noche aburrida en la parte trasera de una fábrica abandonada, una mochila para niños llena de coca y algunos Mossberg (rifles) envueltos en periódicos viejos dentro de bolsas de campaña. Estaban esperando que el otro grupo llegara de Dakota del Sur con el dinero. Numbers no parecía mucho más entusiasta sobre el sistema de comunicación, o podría ser que simplemente no era tan entusiasta al hablar con él en general. Todos los mensajes intercambiados eran casi una copia exacta de cada uno: fecha, hora, lugar. Wrench nunca respondió, pero siempre estuvo allí.

Su rostro estaba mejorando, pero todavía era difícil respirar cuando se metía en su cama por la noche. No tenía nada que ver con las costillas rotas, aunque deseó que fuera así de simple. El trabajo no llamaba a menudo, dos veces al mes, a veces dos o tres trabajos seguidos, y generalmente era un viaje corto a lo que regresaba en un día o dos. Numbers lo recogía en su piso (no en el que había estado detenido, sino en uno de verdad, que todavía era bastante malo, pero al menos no había sábanas con olor a orina) y nunca entraba al edificio. Hacia la sesión de información en el auto. Él explicaba lo que necesitaba que hiciera Wrench, la mayoría de las veces solo se quedaba allí mirando, grande y atemorizante. Él conducía. No había muertes involucradas en esos primeros trabajos fáciles, en su mayoría solo era intimidación y transacciones, eventualmente, alguien se equivocaba y necesitaba ayuda para limpiar la escena u ocultar un cuerpo. No eran conductores, no eran sicarios, no eran agentes, eran un factótum.

Wrench sentía que lo estaban probando, pero tal vez ambos lo estaban haciendo. Todavía no confiaban en él, o en su teléfono celular tendría más contactos que solo el de su compañero. Si confiaran en él, ni siquiera tendría pareja.

Los primeros trabajos más grandes tuvieron pagos grandes, pero quiso algo más que cruzarse de brazos detrás de la espalda de Numbers y lucir como alguien con quien no quieren meterse, así que provocaron un desastre. Apenas se lastimaron más veces de lo que se consideraría prudente; el prudente, por consenso, fue ninguno. Numbers atestiguo antes de que hubiera más líos, y aunque  no era alguien que perdiera los estribos, siendo la parte tranquila y sonriente de ese dúo, cuando terminaron, miró fijamente a Wrench durante unos minutos dentro del coche oscuro. Él apretó los dientes. Sus ojos estaban enojados, frustrados y ¡por Dios!, Wrench podía jurar que a veces parecía decepcionado. Las manos se movieron un momento después, amenazando y quejándose en una serie de gestos casi incomprensibles, demasiado enojado como para preocuparse por escribir, y Wrench también enojado para enseñarle mejor. Luego lo dejaría en su apartamento, le mostraría el dedo medio y conduciría por el infierno en el que vivía.

 

A veces, Wrench solo quería matar a ese arrogante hijo de puta. Quería rasgar su costosa ropa y usarlos para prenderle fuego. Quería romperle los dedos cuando hacía signos incorrectos frente a su cara porque sabía que, debería saberlo mejor, que era mejor antes. Wrench no sabía cómo solían ser amigos, lo olvidaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo podrían sobrevivir juntos de esa manera, y echaba de menos a Bill. Al final de cada trabajo, se preguntaba si debía irse. Cada vez que su compañero le llamaba, se preguntaba por qué se quedaba.

 

Él sabía por qué. Wrench observaba en silencio los lugares a los que iban antes del encargo y se obligaba a aprender cosas, cómo lidiar con el tipo de arsenal, cómo organizar una reunión de abandono, a quién llamar en caso de amenazas policiales, a dónde ir en Fargo para obtener el pago después de que terminaban y siempre contarlo (tal vez el último no es estándar, tal vez es por eso que al otro lo llaman, Sr. Numbers). Las cosas son ahora muy diferentes, más organizadas, profesionales. Wrench se había ido por mucho tiempo. Le tomo unos pocos meses volver a estar en línea.

 Una transacción salió mal el cuarto mes. Era la primera vez desde que Numbers fue apuñalado en la pierna en otra transacción que les dieron anteriormente. La cabaña estaba fría y tres hombres los miraban. Deberían ser solo dos. A Wrench no le gustó, pero el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Numbers demostró que le gustaba aún menos. Estaba enfocado, observando todo con doble atención, determinado a no arruinar las cosas, leer la postura corporal de su compañero y no comparar su dinámica con lo que tenía con Bill. Él no era Bill. Él tampoco era Grady. Él es un hombre nuevo y su asociación está lejos de ser perfecta, pero tuvieron que intentarlo. Este no era el tipo de trabajo en que recibiría una carta de despido por no poder cumplir, este era el tipo de trabajo que lo despediría con una bala entre los ojos.

  
Como estaba observando, Wrench fue el primero en notar que algo estaba mal. Tocó el hombro de Numbers y deletreó con los dedos para él.

N-O  E-S  N-U-E-S-T-R-O  H-O-M-B-R-E.

Su ceño se desvaneció en ojos muy abiertos. El resto, como es habitual para ellos, fue un infierno. La mayoría de la gente en esa línea de trabajo habría abandonado al compañero y se habría salvado primero el trasero, pero considerándolo mientras estaba parado en un charco de sangre en esa fría cabina, viendo su aliento haciendo telarañas frente a su cara a un ritmo más rápido que él, y reconociendo el cuerpo de Numbers caído en una posición incómoda, Wrench simplemente no podría. Se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba listo para perder otro compañero ese año. Tenía sangre en el pelo, la cara y la barba, y Wrench se quedó mirando hasta que pudo ver una fina línea cálida que salía de la nariz ganchuda de Numbers y de sus labios partidos. Dejó escapar un aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo y pasó por encima de los cuerpos de los dos hombres.

  
El tercero escapó. Una bala perdida estrelló el tanque de combustible de su automóvil y la ciudad más cercana estaba a treinta minutos en coche. Lo seguro era que volvería el fugitivo, probablemente con un equipo. Una parte del oxi* estaba todavía en una bolsa en el suelo y Wrench la levantó sobre su hombro, remendaba los cuerpos en busca de armas y dinero en sus abrigos. Wrench no resultó herido, pero no podía ir a la carretera con Numbers en ese estado. El único plan ahora era salir de allí, así que se arrodilló al lado de Numbers y lo levantó para arrojar su cuerpo sobre un hombro como un saco de patatas. Numbers se  había desmayado inmediatamente después de disparar y luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza con una palanca. Las sombras fueron largas cuando encontró otra cabaña en el bosque. Parecía abandonada; sin calor, sin leña, sin comida, ni siquiera había un colchón en la cama. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Wrench tendió a su compañero sobre una pila de viejas sábanas rotas y uno de los sacos del matón muerto y se sentó en la única silla que parecía lo suficientemente firme como para soportar su peso. Se rascó la frente y se permitió suspirar. Estaba tan indeciso al hacer la siguiente parte, estaba más allá de él.  Le tomó diez minutos lograr levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba Numbers, todavía inconsciente. Tan rápido como pudo, Wrench lo tocó de arriba a abajo, buscando su teléfono, buscando personas o cualquier cosa que pudiera usarse para pedir ayuda. Encontró tanto el teléfono como el localizador, junto con un paquete de cigarrillos, un encendedor, un cuchillo de caza, su arma, un Sig Sauer* (y él solo sonreía, toda la actitud y el hombre tenía gusto por las pistolas de  mujer), una billetera con licencia de conducir y un identificación a nombre de Jerry Menuek en la que frunció el ceño ante la cámara con la cara azul, la barba afeitada y un grueso bigote sobre el labio superior, algo de efectivo, su bloc de notas lleno de viejas y cortas conversaciones, una pluma.

  
El único número en su lista de contactos fue el de Wrench. Por supuesto. Wrench volvió a sentarse y revisó la agenda de su teléfono celular para buscar a alguien a quien pudiera enviar su ubicación. Todos los nombres eran códigos, pero Wrench conoció a uno de los doctores del sindicato hace semanas, en el incidente con el apuñalamiento, por lo que pudo identificar su nombre en clave allí. Sra. Needle. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y apartó las cosas de Numbers. Todo lo que le quedaba era esperar. Needle respondió en un par de minutos diciendo que ella llegaría por la mañana. Wrench suspiró por segunda vez. Eso no fue bueno. Los golpes en la cabeza podrían ser complicados y el hecho de que su compañero aún no había abierto los ojos estaba empezando a preocuparlo. Se acercó para ver si Numbers estaba respirando. Lo estaba. Wrench rasgo su capa superior y la usó como una cobija para calentar la figura de Numbers que temblaba. No muchos segundos después, noto en su rostro que no estaba temblando por el frío. Era una convulsión.  Numbers estuvo en mal estado toda la noche, delirante, hablando entre dormido e inconsciente. Wrench no pudo dormirse. La primera vez que Numbers estuvo despierto, miró a Wrench como si no reconociera su rostro. Incluso sabiendo que no tenía sentido, Wrench le hizo algunas preguntas, pero cerró los ojos y se desvaneció de nuevo. La segunda vez que estuvo despierto, lo reconoció, y Wrench pudo leer una sola frase que salía de su boca una y otra vez. “Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento”. Lloró un sollozo sin lágrimas, tal vez por la conmoción cerebral, tal vez por el dolor o el frío, tal vez debido a lo de antes. Wrench estaba seguro de que Numbers iba a morir antes de que saliera el sol, y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo sentirse, así que se limpió la sangre del pelo y la cara, lo miró hasta que las convulsiones se detuvieron y espero. Una vez, él llamó su nombre. Tardó un momento en comprender, pero una vez que lo hizo, Wrench se apartó como si lo hubiera quemado.

Cogió los cigarrillos y el encendedor y salió. No podría estar allí. No podría verlo morir con ese viejo nombre en su boca. No podía lidiar con lo mucho que odiaba lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo. Recordó algo de una novela repugnante que leyó hace tiempo, sobre tener que amar algo antes de que pudieras odiarlo, y se maldijo a sí mismo por recordarlo ahora. Le temblaban las manos y lo intentó cuatro veces antes de poder encender el cigarrillo. Sabía a mentol, que odiaba, pero no le importaba. Odiaba más lo frío que estaba sin su chaqueta más gruesa, odiaba más la forma en que miraba al oxi toda la noche y era tan difícil dejar de hacer algo estúpido porque un día, nueve años atrás, el fantasma de Grady se había ido, él estaba resentido y la única forma en que se sentía menos solo era olvidándolo con cualquier droga por la que pudiera intercambiar una mamada. Odiaba más quedarse, por él, un hombre que ya ni siquiera conocía, que se lo había llevado como un idiota cuando debería haberlo dejado morir solo. Se lo merecía. Lo había abandonado primero. Él los rompió. Wrench aún podría irse. Escondiéndose del juicio de los lobos, se quedó afuera hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad, ya tenía los ojos secos, así que volvió a entrar. Numbers durmió el resto de la noche. El doctor vino por la mañana. Él vivió, como siempre lo hacía.No hablaron sobre el colapso de su delirio; tal vez no podía recordar, pero Wrench cree que sí.En algún momento a mediados de año, recuperaron su ritmo. Volver al trabajo y con resultados es todo lo que necesitaba el sindicato para comenzar a usarlos para empleos que pagaran mejor. Wrench podría usar algunos pagos más grandes.

 _—_ _El viaje es largo esta vez._ —   Numbers firmó una noche, en la línea para un autoservicio a dos cuadras del apartamento de Wrench. Su LSA* estaba mejorando y ya no cojeaba por el cuchillo que le clavaron en el muslo. _—_ _¿Puedes conducir? ¿Las personas sordas pueden conducir?_   

Probablemente se refería a la licencia de conducir. Wrench lo miró con sorpresa.  _—_ _Solía hacer las entregas, lo sabes. ¿Crees que lo hice en una bicicleta?_

 _—_ _Oh, mierda, sí, tienes razón._ _—_  respondió como si no supiera o no le importara lo ofensivo que era. Probablemente lo último. Él firmo nuevamente. —   _Tomemos turnos para conducir. La C-H-I-C-A llegara allí antes del mediodía. Asustamos, miramos, lo conseguimos, matamos._  

 _—_ _¿Hay una chica?_ _—_  Wrench mostro sus palmas, su expresión dejaba claro que significaba. “¿qué mierda?”   

—¡…Mierda! —Numbers gime, frustrado. Él tomo la guantera y saco un libro. Wrench echó un vistazo a la portada, era sobre el  Lenguaje de Señas Americano, y arrancó una sonrisa que pasaba desapercibida a su compañero mientras hojeaba las páginas del libro. Wrench sospechaba que estaba practicando en su tiempo libre, y tenía sentido que a menudo confundía las palabras de ortografía si usaba las páginas predeterminadas en ese tipo de cosas baratas. Era una rareza, pero él podía ver cómo funcionaba.

 _—_ _Ok, lo tengo ahora._ — dijo Numbers antes de firmar. _L-A  M-E-T-A  E-S  L-L-E-G-A-R  A-L- M-E-D-I-O D-I-A._  

— _Pudiste haberlo escrito, sería más rápido de lo que me dices todas esas letras_. — Wrench repite lo que ha hecho el otro, pero incluso más lento, para expresar su punto de vista.  

— _Jodete._ — Él era bastante bueno en múltiples variaciones de eso ahora también. — _Lo estoy intentando._  

Wrench frunció el ceño y no respondió nada. Bueno, eso era cierto, lo estaba intentando, que ya era más de lo que la mayoría de la gente hacia. Numbers obtuvo su comida y se fueron. Pone la pajita en el vaso y bebe su té, las hamburguesas en el asiento trasero se guardan para más adelante. Wrench generalmente tiene hambre en el camino. Escogieron ese hábito después de numerosas peleas sobre la cantidad de tiempo que Wrench pedía para comer. Él dijo que era un gran hombre. Numbers rodó sus ojos con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que algún día sus pupilas no volverían a caer.  Wrench tocó el hombro del otro hombre para llamar su atención, y cuando Numbers lo miró irritado, le mostró los signos de la última frase que había escrito. Su expresión se suavizó y dejó la taza, repitiendo los gestos algunas veces hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Wrench tocó sus propios labios con los dedos de una mano y los hizo caer en la otra mano. _—_ _Bueno._

Condujeron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que sacudió el hombro de Numbers nuevamente.

 _—_ _Sabes que puedo enseñarte si quieres. Lo he hecho antes._

Los nudillos de Numbers comenzaron a ponerse blancos en el  volante y Wrench se tensó. Nunca mencionaron el “antes”, esa fue una de las muchas reglas tácitas. El aire dentro del auto se volvió denso y espeso y no hubo necesidad de una respuesta después de esa reacción. Wrench cruzó los brazos y miró hacia la carretera. No era como si quisiera hacerlo, pero las señales equivocadas, la horrible ortografía, las frases raras que armó en inglés y el bloc de notas se estaban haciendo viejas y molestas. La comunicación era importante. Casi cinco meses y esperaba que esa parte de su interacción fuera mejor ahora. Él esperaba que se comunicaran mejor ahora. Él no debió esperar nada. Se estaban yendo de la ciudad cuando sintió un golpe en el brazo. La cara de Numbers estaba en blanco cuando sacó una mano del volante para moverla en un gesto suave.

 _—_ _Podemos hacerlo de nuevo._


	3. ¿Las grietas en la paredes indican un problema estructural?

La vigilancia siempre era aburrida. Siempre. Horas mirando a alguien viendo la televisión, hurgando en sus narices o incluso peor, sin mirar nada,  solo una casa tranquila, esperando que ocurriera algo. Las primeros y más rápidas vigilancias para ellos fueron aburridas, pero cortas. Las nuevas eran aburridas e interminables. Ellos no hablaban. Todavía era incómodo estar en la presencia del otro, como si algún miembro de la familia se colara en el momento más bajo posible de tu vida. Fue embarazoso, hiriente y recordaba una vida que ninguno de ellos tenía más.

En esa línea de trabajo, las personas que sabían algo de ti antes de que las mataras sin dudarlo eran malas para los negocios, por lo que el silencio era comprensible. Ya sabían demasiado, no era inteligente compartir más información.

 A medida que los trabajos aumentaban, a veces Numbers tomaba el libro de LSA de la guantera y probaba algo con Wrench. Sin embargo, siempre perdió interés rápidamente y el silencio regresó. Wrench construyó el hábito de leer entre turnos, en vigilancias como esa, pero había olvidado llevar un libro con él y la nada lo estaba volviendo loco.

 _—_ _Iré calle abajo a la biblioteca._

Numbers estaba dormitando con los ojos abiertos y saltó un poco cuando Wrench sacudió su hombro.

_—_ _¿Para hacer qué?_

 _—_ _¿Qué crees que haré en una biblioteca, S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K?_

 _—_ _No tienes que…_ _—_ y  acababa por inventar una seña tonta. Lo hacía con frecuencia y fue más que frustrante, Wrench se sintió como si se estuviera burlando de él. — ¿ _Te sentarás allá y me dejarás solo? El objetivo puede venir._

 _—_ _Voy a conseguir un libro y lo traeré aquí.  Lo devolvemos antes de salir de la ciudad._

 _—_ _¿Vas a H-U-R-T-A-R una biblioteca?_

_—_ _¿Es allí donde eliges trazar la línea?_

  Él sonrió y miro hacia otro lado, aunque un poco molesto por la conversación.

 _—_ _Pudiste firmar solo “R-O-B-O”._ _—_ Wrench le mostró la forma con sus manos cuando su compañero decidió mirarlo. Numbers lo repitió.

 — _Bien_ _. Ve. Tráeme T-E D-E V-A-I-N-I-L-L-A en tu camino de regreso._

Wrench hizo un movimiento con la mano para mantener la calma, como si se arreglara el pelo. Numbers repitió el gesto por su cuenta, como siempre hacía cuando acababa de aprender una nueva palabra de sus cortas conversaciones. Tomó el aprendizaje en serio, para el otro, fue un alivio. Eso debe haber significado té de vainilla, ¿verdad? Cuando Wrench le dio una media sonrisa en respuesta, Numbers detecta algo mal en el ambiente. Su compañero nunca sonríe. El hombre parecía estar siempre enojado por algo, normalmente con Numbers, con una ceja baja y otra arriba, labios apretados como si fuera un imitador de Clint Eastwood sin el sombrero y el cigarro. Era absurdo que tuvieran una señal para algo tan específico.

 _—_ _Estás jugando conmigo._ _—_    Su declaración hizo que Wrench se llevara una mano a la boca para cubrir la sonrisa cada vez más grande. _—_ _¿Qué significa eso?_  

Él tomó su billetera y salió del auto antes de inclinarse para responder: 

 _—_ _M-A-R-I-C-A._

La cara de los Numbers se pone roja de ira y dice dijo algo en voz alta. Wrench no se quedó para leer.

  
Wrench recibió su té de vainilla, un café para él y algunos bocadillos. La parte de la biblioteca fue fácil, tiene una vasta experiencia en robar en las tiendas, pero el cajero de la tienda era una auténtica perra. Casi se iba sin nada, pero Numbers se pondría insoportable si llegaba de vuelta con las manos vacías, y haberle llamado marica realmente lo volvió lo suficientemente mezquino. Era un ejercicio cotidiano obligarse a sí mismo a no ponerse demasiado cómodo, siempre firmando algo estúpido cuando la familiaridad se hundía. Era solo que, a veces, era difícil para él mirar a su lado y actuar como si no reconociera las peculiaridades familiares de Grady. Ahora las manos sangrientas de el “Sr. Numbers”. Esas manos, además de las su madre y la intérprete de la escuela, fueron las únicas que le hablaron durante toda su infancia, cuando solía pensar que nada podía ser peor que la vida que tenía, pero que ahora daría cualquier cosa por tener eso de vuelta cuando todo se volvía a la realidad. Intentaba alejarlo, no mirarlo demasiado, abrazar a quién era ahora. Los recuerdos no eran algo bueno. Él ya no era  Wes.

El hombre en el que Grady se volvió era molesto. Él tenía esta forma intuitiva de pedir siempre su sándwich con todas las coberturas a un lado, para poder armarlo en el orden correcto, el tiempo interminable en el baño arreglando su cabello, y los trajes a medida en los que era difícil limpiar bien la sangre, por lo que Wrench también había visto sus manos volar durante horas, quejándose, cada vez que tenían que llevar un cuerpo. Pero si recordaba bien, siempre había estado realmente limpio. Podía comer fuera del piso de su casa cuando eran niños. Quizás todavía era un niño rico por dentro, el gusto por las cosas buenas y costosas se llevaba incluso cuando el juego cambiaba. Tal vez eso era lo único que llevaba de la vida que podrían haber tenido. Wrench conocía su propio camino, cómo había llegado allí, y nadie se sorprendería de ver a ese mocoso mudo lastimándose y matando gente para ganarse la vida. Su padre lo hizo antes que él. Pero, a veces, cuando olvida o perdona, no puede evitar sentir lástima por cómo llegó Grady allí. Su familia tenía un poco de dinero, estabilidad, un plan para sus hijos. Grady iría a la universidad, trabajaría en la empresa de su padre, tendría esposa y dos hijos, tal vez un gran perro. A la larga acabaría con la rabia, con una picazón en el interior que le hizo poner los puños en alto y golpear, patear y morder con tanta fuerza que incluso Wes se asustó de él, a veces. Ellos vendrían por él. No por Wes, sino a él. Ellos lo salvarían. Por alguna razón, nunca lo hicieron.

Por más que intentó empujar su curiosidad por debajo de la superficie, todavía quería preguntar, pero no había aberturas con él, por lo que no lo hizo. Sería peligroso, estúpido y no relacionado con el trabajo. Quizás era mejor no saber. Era más seguro no saber. Por supuesto, la actitud y las miradas estúpidas podrían ser toda esa cosa de la mafia pasando por su cabeza. Cuando Wrench llegó al automóvil, Numbers estaba afuera fumando un cigarrillo. La chaqueta del traje estaba desabrochada y la camisa azul con mangas enrolladas mostraba algunos tatuajes descoloridos. Parecía lo que un director de cine podría vestir a un actor para el papel de un gángster. Nada sutil. Notó que Wrench venía en su dirección y tocó un dedo contra la muñeca varias veces.

 

 _—_ _Te tomaste mucho tiempo._

Antes de contestar, sostuvo las bebidas. _—_ _El cajero no tenía un bolígrafo, así que, fue difícil pedir tu estúpida bebida._

Incluso sin saber cuál era el signo de “mariquita”, asumió que el que su compañero hizo era un insulto de todos modos. Numbers pellizco la punta de su nariz y suspiro. Él considera si vale la pena discutir ahora. Lo que sea, no tienen tiempo para eso.

 _—_ _El tipo está en la cajuela._

Wrench casi deja caer su café firmando un exasperado: _—_ _¿QUÉ?_       

_—  Salió cuando te fuiste_ _, entonces yo actué. Está bien, no fue difícil._

 _—_ _Podrías haberte lastimado._

Numbers se ríe, sus dientes son demasiado blancos y grandes debajo del cabello oscuro. _—_ _Hice esto yo solo mucho antes de que aparecieras. Relájate._

 

Había muchas cosas que Wrench quería decirle, sobre cómo eso era una excusa de mierda, que eran socios y tenían que cuidarse la espalda, que si no confiaba en él o que no lo tomaban en serio, no podrían trabajar. No con alguien que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere. Pero luego Numbers tomó un sorbo de su té e hizo una mueca de disgusto. —  _¿Qué_ _?_ —  Arroja la taza al cubo de basura de su costado y gira hacia Wrench. — _¿Pusiste L-E-C-H-E en mi T-É?_

 _—_ _Pensé que te gustaba._

_—_ _¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Alguna vez me viste poniendo L-E-C-H-E en mi T-É?_

_—_ _Siempre le pediste a tu madre que lo hiciera._

El momento exacto en que Numbers pierde el control crece frente a sus ojos casi como una película en cámara lenta. Fue una sorpresa al principio, como si pudiera jurar que lo leyó mal, pero luego se enojó más allá de cualquier razón, enojado como sacar su arma y dispararle a Wrench en la cara allí mismo, justo ahora. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en sus fosas nasales podía caber una pelota de golf. Por instinto, Wrench dio un paso atrás, alejándose de su alcance. No podía ser difícil derrotarlo en una pelea, pero realmente no quería luchar en el medio de la calle, así que fue a hacer lo mejor y se frotó el pecho con un solo puño para indicar que tenía una sincera lástima, que se disculpaba. 

Fue precisamente por cosas como esas que no hablaban mucho. Cada intercambio de palabras era como un campo minado. La peor parte no es ni siquiera la explosión, sino las grietas dejadas atrás. Tan pronto como se enojó, Numbers suspiró, se cubrió la cara con una mano y la dejó caer para demostrar que ya no estaba enojado. Parecía cansado, mayor, y por un momento se parecía a Grady al mismo tiempo, ya que parecía una persona completamente diferente. Otro suspiro y un estremecimiento fueron todo lo que dio antes de ir en el auto. Wrench se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor, pero no iba a decir eso. Tan pronto como su compañero se unió a él, Numbers enciende el motor. Él se vuelve hacia Wrench. El ceño fruncido es tan profundo que debe darle dolores de cabeza.       

 _—_ _El T-É de mi madre sabía a pies, por eso pedía la L-E-C-H-E._

Wrench no pudo evitar sonreír, porque precisamente le gustaba sonreír, pero últimamente no había muchas razones para hacerlo. Él le mostró los signos de “té” y  “leche”.

Numbers los imito, asintió y volvió a poner ambas manos en el volante.      

— maldita leche en el té de vainilla. —  dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.     

De alguna manera, eso parecía una buena razón para enojarse.

 


	4. Tengo que estar seguro

Un comerciante del territorio de Fargo recibió un disparo. Ni siquiera se molestarían en eso, estas cosas sucedían todo el tiempo y no estaban en obligación de interferir, pero el comerciante llamó diciendo que no podían hacer el pago completo a tiempo porque algo de dinero desapareció en el incidente. A Fargo le importaban un carajo los traficantes, pero les daban muchísimo dinero. El Sr. Wrench y el Sr. Numbers estuvieron trabajando juntos durante aproximadamente siete meses y el tipo de trabajos "descubrir quién lo hizo y exterminar" fueron algunas ocasiones raras en que pagaron muy buen dinero.

Esa fue su primera gran discusión. Numbers estaba seguro de que tenían al tipo correcto, todas las pruebas apuntaban hacia él. Una escoria inferior con un tatuaje en la frente y dientes de drogadicto. Fue casi un favor para la sociedad poner fin a su vida. Pero Wrench no estaba tan seguro. Numbers solo quería irse a casa, ya habían pasado en ese maldito motel una semana entera, necesitaba un baño caliente, su propia cama, el presupuesto del trabajo que tenían estaba llegando a su fin, y definitivamente no iba a gastar su propio dinero. Dinero para el Sindicato. Wrench golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que todas las cosas sobre ella fueron lanzadas al aire. Debió haber sido demasiado fuerte, porque Numbers parpadeó y dio un paso atrás.

_—_ _¡No seas un maldito judío conmigo!_

Siempre tuvo problemas para leer los gestos de Wrench cuando eran demasiado rápidos, por lo que tardó unos segundos en parpadear para armar el mensaje. La expresión tímida en su rostro traída por la repentina violencia de las manos de su compañero se fue para dejar espacio a su propia ira. 

_—_ _¿Hablas en serio maldito R-A-C-I-S-T-A? ¡Se original!_

_—_ _¿Así es como quieres jugar? ¿De Verdad?_

_—_ _¡Voy a acabar contigo!_

_—_ _¡Quiero verte intentar!_

_—_ _No me tientes, F-A-R-G-O encontrara tu cuerpo con tu cabeza dentro de tu trasero._

Sus signos podrían ser creativos y poco ortodoxos cuando estaba enojado. Wrench se hubiese reído de la forma en que lo había expresado si no hubiera estado tan cerca de golpearlo en la cara.       

_—_ _¿Entonces toda la evidencia que tienes es que quieres irte a casa_?       

Numbers estaba hablando mientras firmaba cuando respondió; su impaciencia era como gritar. _EL. DINERO. ESTABA. EN. SU. CASA._       

_—_ _Eso no significa nada._

_—_ _¿CÓMO PUEDE NO SIGNIFICAR NADA? SIGNIFICA TODO. ¡ÉL ES CULPABLE!_

_—_ B-I-L-L NO LO ERA.    

Los gritos de repente se detuvieron.

No fue un gran grito, sino fuertes bofetadas, eventuales maldiciones de Numbers y los ruidos furiosos que Wrench hizo sin darse cuenta de qué tan alto sonaba. Siempre ha sido un modelo perfecto de silencio, demasiado cuidadoso para no hacer ningún ruido, por lo que cuando su respiración se volvió arrebatada y lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada junto con un gemido, eso significaba que estaba realmente enojado. Fue como ir contra un toro.  Se arrepintió de haberlo firmado en el momento en que los ojos enojados se volvieron condescendientes. Wrench no necesitaba esa mierda. Ahora no, nunca y definitivamente no de Numbers. Él tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación del motel. No hablaron más tarde, pero investigaron un poco más.

Resulto que el tipo era culpable después de todo. Un par de trabajos después de que le dispararon al tipo con el tatuaje en la frente que se meó en los zapatos de Numbers cuando se tocó la cara justo para confesar, Wrench estaba agradeciendo en uno de esos caminos que van a todas partes y que no están en ninguna parte al mismo tiempo. Este trabajo en particular había sido inútil y ambos estaban seguros de que no les iban a pagar por nada que no fuera gasolina. Después de conducir durante doce horas, lograron que el Sr. Jergen confirmara que Fargo no les iba a dar una mierda por su tiempo, no hacía maravillas por el estado general. Wrench estacionó el auto (un Ford Granada negro y rojo con manchas en todo el interior de cuero, duro en el engranaje, y si Numbers se sumía era seguro que produciría un ruido molesto cuando Wrench conducía por encima de 50km/h, por lo que tenía que conducir eso o más lento, el viaje era horrible más de lo que debería, así que ya estaba más que enojado incluso antes de que descubrieran que el idiota se disparó en su acido viaje (y no había ningún blanco para cazar ), salió a apoyarse en la puerta abierta. Hacía frío allí y el sol descendía en un cielo anaranjado.

Numbers caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña cabina y, al parecer, gritó al teléfono público durante diez minutos antes de que finalmente se diera por vencido o le cortaran la línea. Golpeo de nuevo la cabina con tanta fuerza que Wrench pudo ver que el vidrio temblaba. Sin pago por el gas, entonces. Ya estaba contando los billetes de su billetera cuando su compañero se arrastró hacia atrás.       

No tenían un solo trabajo bien remunerado desde hace un tiempo y Wrench se estaba quedando sin dinero rápidamente. La ola de buen trabajo que venía lo tenía demasiado arrogante, y demasiado arrogante significaba estúpido. Él debería saber que los tiempos pacíficos llegarían eventualmente y la muerte se secaría. Otras cosas simplemente no pagaban tan bien, y Wrench realmente trató de no tirar de esa cuerda que levantaría la cortina sobre su necesidad de que las cosas se pusieran feas y peligrosas para que él pudiera comer. Eso pasó antes, incluso con Bill, pero supongo que no sabía que podría suceder con una operación tan grande como Fargo. No había trabajado para algo tan grande, para Fargo solo era su chico de los recados. Él estaba pensando que no debería haber arreglado el radiador. Era demasiado caro. Wrench podría lidiar con el frío, pero no podía lidiar con el hambre. Estaba considerando volver a trabajar independientemente, pero no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar Fargo o Numbers, o si los viejos contactos que tenía con Bill estarían dispuestos a llevarlo a él solo. Él podía hacer otra cosa, pero realmente no quería. Demasiado viejo para eso ahora, de todos modos. La mera idea de volver a eso hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y maldijo, disgustado consigo mismo.  Wrench aplasto los billetes de un dólar en su mano antes de dárselos a Numbers, quien estaba apoyado en el automóvil a su lado, fumando un cigarrillo y murmurando amenazas en voz baja. Miró el par de billetes de veinte que Wrench le estaba dando como si no entendiera que eran los pedazos de papel verde, y luego dio vuelta a su cara. Tomó un largo trago del cigarrillo de mentol e inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda antes de dejar salir el humo, de una manera que el viento no lo llevara de regreso al lado de su compañero.       

 

— ¿Qué? — Hace un gesto con una sola mano, luego señala el dinero.     

— Mi parte.

 — ¿Qué? — Él pregunto de nuevo. Wrench no sabe si está tratando de ser gracioso, pero la actitud comienza a ser molesta.      

— Si no nos pagan, te doy mi parte de los gastos.

Desde el principio, Numbers siempre pagó por todo en el camino; la comida, las botellas de agua, el gas, las habitaciones de los hoteles que a veces compartían cuando la idea de volver a dormir en el auto era suficiente para hacer que les doliera la espalda. Siempre soporto todo, por lo que Wrench supuso que Fargo lo compensaría una vez que Numbers desapareciera en la oficina del Sr. Carlyle y lo dejara sentarse en la sala de espera o, más a menudo, en el automóvil. Como ninguno de los activos pagó en el edificio, la única razón para las reuniones en las que Wrench podía pensar era para informar y enviar los recibos. Pero si no hay ningún pago esta vez, era justo que Wrench le diera lo que debe.

Numbers se incorporó y apago el cigarrillo con su zapato. No se parecía al tipo de calzado que usaría alguien con problemas de dinero.  — Quédatelo. — Su boca es delgada y sus ojos están muertos cuando se encogio de hombros, una mano abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. Wrench levantando un brazo lo detuvo en el medio.

— ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros otra vez y no respondió, pero tampoco abrió la puerta.

Wrench apretó sus ojos, una ceja arriba y otra abajo, con ese ceño fruncido que a Numbers siempre le hace parecer más viejo y mezquino. Tal vez ese es el punto. Lo estaba observando de cerca, preguntándose por qué un hombre que acababa de pasar las últimas horas gritando a su teléfono móvil, y luego a un teléfono público cuando se le acababa la batería, por el simple hecho de obtener su maldito dinero derribaría a Wrench. Numbers se encontraba con la mirada en el mismo nivel, aceptando el desafío del juego parpadeante con el ceño fruncido. Cuando miró hacia otro lado, Wrench lo consiguió. Él aplastó una palma en el techo del automóvil. La basura se sacudió bajo su mano y Numbers saltó hacia atrás para mirarlo, esta vez encontrando enojo. Los gestos de Wrench fueron lentos, él quería que lo recibiera todo, la expresión de su cara a cargo de liberar furia. _—_ _No necesito tu pena._

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? — Numbers se rasco una oreja mientras retrocedía una vez más. Ahora podía decir algo, pero maldita sea si Wrench no sabía que el hijo de puta estaba presionando a Fargo porque pensaba que si no lo hacía, Wrench se moriría de hambre hasta que apareciera el siguiente trabajo. Demonios si era cierto, no necesitaba ni quería ese tipo de mierda de él. Cualquiera excepto de él.

_—_ _No me compadezco de ti, me compadezco de tener que lidiar contigo. "Maldito terco"_ _—_ la última parte la dijo cuándo se dio vuelta, por lo que todo lo que consiguió Wrench fue la palabra: “maldito”. Golpeó el automóvil de nuevo, su compañero saltó de nuevo, y los dos estaban enojados ahora.  _—_ Deja de hacer esto, amigo, esto realmente se esa cayendo a pedazos. 

  _—_ _Mírame cuando te hablo._

La respuesta de Numbers fue abrir los ojos lo más que pudo y se inclinó directo a Wrench de una manera infantil. Wrench gimió por haberse burlado de su justa petición, y la pose se disolvió rápidamente cuando dio un paso grande y duro hacia adelante. Numbers dio un paso aún más grande hacia atrás, los brazos se extendieron protectoramente entre ellos. Habían peleado antes y Numbers sabía que no debía involucrarse en un asalto físico con él. Wrench aún tenía un moretón morado debajo de la camisa, donde Numbers también recibió una patada, pero la noche terminó con Wrench sentado sobre sus piernas y casi arrancando un diente de su boca. Ni siquiera podía recordar por qué.  Wrench suspiró. Eso no fue gracioso. Estaba cansado de luchar contra Numbers y en realidad  no estaba tan enojado con lo que estaba haciendo ahora, sino con lo que había hecho muchos años atrás. No fue justo para ninguno de ellos. Estaba cansado de llevar eso. Wrench echó una larga mirada a la expresión de Numbers, con los brazos aún levantados, las cejas arqueadas como si no estuviera seguro de si hacer el movimiento incorrecto que molestaría a un animal salvaje, y por un breve segundo, se preguntó por qué no acababa de matarlo y terminar esa historia. 

_—_ _Simplemente toma el dinero._ _—_ fue lo que Wrench firmó en su lugar. —Es mi culpa que no nos paguen de todos modos. 

 La actitud defensiva se rompió y Numbers bajó los brazos a los costados. La forma en que lo miró hizo que Wrench se diera cuenta de que no importaba cuántas veces deseara matar a ese hombre, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Él era su amigo. Mierda. Él era el único amigo que alguna vez tuvo. Wrench se preguntó si sería como tener un hermano, estar tan cerca y preocuparse por todo lo que se siente grande e importante. Luego recordó cómo estaba Grady con su hermano real y lo descarto. Eran algo más, algo nuevo, viejo y crudo. Eran como sentidos opuestos. Eran como las dos partes de algo. Se preguntó si Grady podría sentirlo también.

_—_ _¿Cómo es tu culpa algo de esto?_

Wrench miró hacia otro lado y pensó si valía la pena hablar de eso.

_—_ _Antes, hubiéramos matado al otro y nos hubieran pagado._

_—_ _¿Querías matar al hombre equivocado para que pudiéramos obtener el dinero?_ _—_ Numbers dejo escapar una breve sonrisa que no se encontró con sus ojos. Sus hombros se elevaron de esa manera, siempre lo hicieron cuando no podía creer lo que le decían.      

_—_ _No._ _—_ Mantuvo sus dedos presionados contra el pulgar por un poco más de tiempo, pensando en cómo expresar el resto. _—_ _Pero no hubiéramos hecho tanto trabajo de detective._

 Numbers pone ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Lo vio ahora, lo que Wrench estaba tratando de señalar, y no sabía cómo continuar con el tema. Era cierto, ellos mismos invirtieron más en los trabajos que surgieron después del drogadicto tatuado en la frente. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra al respecto. Ninguno de ellos habló sobre lo que hicieron antes de reunirse en ese almacén, y especialmente sobre lo que le sucedió a la ex pareja de Wrench. Numbers odiaba que Wrench se diera cuenta, cómo presionaría y eliminaría todas las dudas en los trabajos después de la pelea en la habitación de ese motel muchas noches atrás. Él no lo hizo antes; en su experiencia, las cosas a menudo son exactamente lo que parecen, y en el mundo solo hay blanco y negro. A él le gusta la simplicidad. Wrench fue el perfeccionista. Wrench era quien necesitaba estar seguro de que un error como ese no volviera a ocurrir. Parecía un pequeño gesto, pero no fue así. Fue un compromiso. Y Numbers sabía que estaba parado en el área negra, sabía que tenía un pie allí toda su vida, las cosas hechas en los últimos años eran su salto directo hacia él. No le importaban las personas que lastimaban o mataban, como se suponía que no debía hacerlo. Pero él estaba jodidamente preocupado por Wrench. Lo molestó. Era gris. Numbers levantó su mano, con la palma hacia el cielo naranja, y suspiró exageradamente. Wrench esperó por un minuto, pensando que tal vez estuviera tratando de decir algo, hasta que estrechó su mano abierta y usó la otra para señalar el dinero que Wrench todavía tenía en la mano derecha. Wrench se lo dio y observó mientras Numbers se metía los billetes en el bolsillo con esa ira en sus ojos oscuros haciendo lo mejor para disimular una sombra de culpa. Recordó cómo le había agarrado el brazo y le había dicho lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, en esa cabaña hace muchas semanas.

_—_ _Vamos a conducir durante la noche._ _—_ finalmente abrió la puerta trasera del auto. — _Me voy a dormir, despiértame cuando quieras que conduzca._  Wrench asintió. Entro en el auto, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y miro por el espejo retrovisor. Numbers se quitó la chaqueta del traje para usarla como almohada. Una sombra de un hematoma apareció bajo la línea de su barba, el labio superior se separó por la pelea anterior. Wrench se tomó la molestia de disculparse por eso, y cuando el otro se acostó de espaldas a él y las rodillas se unieron en su pecho para caber en el pequeño espacio, Wrench comenzó a conducir. Se convirtió en uno de los muchos acuerdos tácitos entre ellos para estar siempre seguros.


	5. La chaqueta estaba a la venta

Es la primera semana de noviembre cuando Wrench se compra la chaqueta con flecos. Inmediatamente se convierte en su prenda favorita. Unos días antes, estaba sentado en un automóvil con el Sr. Numbers, mirando la casa de un empleado de la oficina que había encontrado algunos documentos que el Sindicato quería que desaparecieran. Era un hombre de familia, la valla blanca y la vida de esposa encantadora, probablemente no tenía idea de lo que tenía en sus manos y solo intentaba hacer lo correcto señalando irregularidades contables. Estuvieron mirando durante un tiempo para aprender sus hábitos, tomar notas sobre con quién estaba hablando, a la espera de ver si aún no se había contactado con nadie sobre los documentos. Cuando dos niños pequeños, salieron por la puerta principal en una noche de Halloween para pedir dulces, Numbers recurrió a Wrench y le dijo que tenía una idea. Caminaron lentamente por la acera, mirando a los niños desde lejos durante una buena hora, esperando que eventualmente se distanciaran lo suficiente del grupo como para que se acercaran. No fue un secuestro, solo un pequeño recordatorio de lo que podría ser. 

Los niños sospechaban de la sonrisa de Numbers, pero Wrench era bueno con los pequeños. Les pareció divertido ver sus grandes y rápidas manos trabajando en palabras que no entendían. Una vez, una niña pequeña le preguntó si era una cosa de espías y él casi olvidó que era una persona peligrosa y asintió con la cabeza que sí. Una adolescente vestida con un traje inapropiado caminó hacia ellos, tal vez para alejar a los niños de los extraños, pero el pánico en su rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando los vio hablando en LSA. Qué mal podría hacer un chico sordo, ¿verdad? A veces, Numbers pretendería ser sordo también por el simple hecho de hacer caer a ciertas personas insensatas en Wrench, como si ser sordo fuera suficiente para convertir a un asesino de más de un metro ochenta de estatura con brazos tan grandes como los muslos de Numbers en un osito de peluche. Fue insultante. Pero esa noche habló con la chica, dijo que trabajó con el padre del niño, dijo el nombre del hombre, señaló su casa y luego los dejó solos.

 Resultó que Numbers tenía razón, el objetivo casi se caga en los pantalones cuando los dos hombres aparecieron en su casa con sus hijos. El más joven se sentó sobre los hombros de Wrench, encontrando divertido ver el mundo desde arriba.

 Wrench no estaba seguro de que Numbers no lastimaría a un niño, pero en el fondo sabe que no lo haría. Hay un límite de lo que el dinero podría comprarle para hacer. Pero el hombre no necesitaba saber eso, solo necesitaba saber que era grande, atemorizador y que estaba abrazando a su hijo.

  
La charla fue relativamente fácil y volvieron al automóvil con una sensación de logro. Numbers había recogido algunos dulces de la casa del hombre, de esa manera tan poco pretenciosa que le gustaba mostrarse en este tipo de trabajos, su calma y sus buenos modales ponían a los objetivos aún más nerviosos; él pensaba que lo hacía parecer genial. Wrench odiaba admitir que se veía bien desabrochándose la chaqueta y cruzando las piernas en la mesa familiar. Pidió un chocolate caliente para su amigo con esa sonrisa inofensiva en sus labios. El hombre les dio todos los papeles que tenía. Numbers dio un beso en el pelo de jengibre del pequeño niño antes de que salieran.Intercambiaron autos y se estacionaron fuera de la casa para establecer una vigilancia. Los trabajos anteriores les enseñaron que este tipo de cosas podrían ser contraproducentes si no tenían cuidado. El sindicato quería que se manejaran sin activar ninguna alarma, lo que normalmente significaba que no habría cuerpos si se podía evitar, por lo que lo harían de una manera aburrida y seguirían mirando durante una semana para ver qué pasaba con el  hombre. Habían hecho vigilancia antes, pero por lo general consistían en esperar a que apareciera el objetivo, asegurarse de que un lugar seguro esté vacío o investigar a alguien, por lo que no pueden quedarse quietos en un par de días. Una semana es mucho tiempo para pasar dentro de un automóvil y Numbers ya estaba aburrido. Él estaba comiendo algunos de los dulces mientras Wrench miraba la calle. Su mente estando en otro lado. 

Lo que Wrench estaba pensando en ese momento era cómo esa calle y esa noche le recordaban su propia infancia. Uno de los oficiales estaba vestido como un vaquero, y en un cierto Halloween, tal vez en otra vida, a veces sintiendo que lo que les sucedía a esas otras personas eran él y Grady, quienes salían a pedir dulces. Wrench no tenía el dinero para un disfraz real, así que lo envolvieron en papel higiénico y le dijeron a la gente que era una momia. Grady tenía un disfraz completo de vaquero; pistolas, bigote falso y todo. Lo que le afecto a Wrench fue la forma en que se movían los flecos de su chaqueta de cuero cuando fingió disparar a la gente por la calle. Él no era un chico envidioso, su amigo siempre estaba dispuesto a compartir sus cosas bonitas con él, pero envidió a Grady esa noche.

 La casa en la que Wrench vivió no se parecía en nada a las casas de ese vecino, pero una vez que conoció a Grady, pasaron mucho tiempo en lugares más agradables que su hogar de infancia. El lugar en el que se ocultan en su vigilancia parecía casi el parque favorito de ellos, el primero que conocieron.

 El padre de Wes solía sentarse en un banco debajo de un árbol cada dos días con buenos vecinos como ese, y algunas veces, cuando su madre no podía cuidarlo durante el día, se llevaba a Wes consigo. Wrench sabía ahora que el hombre estaba vendiendo drogas, pero en ese momento simplemente disfrutaba del espacio abierto y de los buenos columpios. Y de ser carterista. Vio a los tres hermanos una tarde; dos niños y niña de más o menos su edad jugando con sus bicicletas, el hermano mayor luchando contra ellos por algo. Cuando los tres comenzaron a huir y el chico más joven dejo su bicicleta al lado un árbol, Wes no lo pensó dos veces antes de subirse a ella e irse. Su padre no lo pensó dos veces antes de no preocuparse de dónde consiguió una bicicleta.

 La próxima vez que su madre estuvo ocupada y su padre arrastró a Wes, él estaba montando su nueva bicicleta, y todo fue bien hasta que el niño de antes lo vio. Intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa mutua. Wes podría leerlo gritando: ¡Es mi bicicleta! antes de correr en su dirección. Grady casi lo agarra, pero no lo hizo. Se lo contó a sus propios padres, que vinieron a hablar con el padre de Wes, quien le dio una paliza por llamar la atención.

 La próxima vez que lo llevaron a esa parte de la ciudad, su ojo todavía estaba hinchado y Wes se sentó en un columpio todo el día esperando regresar a su hogar hasta que el niño y su hermana vinieron a darle una paliza, no literalmente.

— Creo que es retrasado. — dijo Adina.

— Creo que es sordo. —  dijo Grady.

— ¿Cómo ese niño de mi clase con las enormes orejas?

 

La próxima vez que estuvo allí, las manos de Grady se movieron en incómodos gestos preguntándole si quería jugar. Wrench saltó cuando Numbers tocó su brazo para llamar su atención. Eran las 1:00 a.m. y solo los adolescentes borrachos seguían caminando.

  _—_ _Tienes hijos._

 Wrench entornó los ojos. No estaba seguro de haber entendido lo que se suponía que significaba. Numbers limpió un trozo de maní de su barba y firmo de nuevo, esta vez haciendo las expresiones faciales correctas.

_—_ _¿Tienes hijos?_

 Oh, fue una pregunta. Conocer la frase completa no hizo las cosas más tangibles para Wrench, quien frunció el ceño mientras respondía: _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 Numbers se encogio de hombros. _— Estoy_ _Aburrido, curioso, no lo sé._

 Wrench volvió a mirar la calle. No tenía que decirle nada sobre su vida personal. Pensando en eso, ni siquiera sabía que Numbers podía tener curiosidad acerca de eso, ya que nunca hablaban de nada remotamente relacionado con el trabajo. Ese era un territorio completamente nuevo.

_—_ _Te portaste bien con los niños._ _—_ siguió firmando después de un tiempo. — _Entonces me estaba preguntando. Eso es todo._

_—_ _No tengo niños_. — Wrench respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. _—_ _No esposa. Solo yo._

Numbers asintió. Él hizo el signo para decir: — _Estoy igual._ —un minuto después. Pasó otro minuto antes de que añadiera dos signos más a esa oración muerta. _—_ _Solo nosotros_.

Wrench quería decir que no había un “nosotros”. Solo trono sus dedos. Demasiado cansado. Ambos pasan la mayor parte de los días sentados, por lo que ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba cansado. Pero no estaba preparado para mirar a través de una de las grietas, entonces lo que hace en cambio es quitarse el cinturón de seguridad e ir al asiento trasero para buscar su bolso. Los ojos de Numbers se turnan para mirar la casa y los movimientos de su compañero mientras busca algo dentro de la bolsa.       

_—_ _¿El robo de la biblioteca?_

_—_ _Sí. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de devolverlo._ — Él se sorprendió de que el otro se acordara de eso, pero su rostro estaba en blanco en cuanto a los signos. Era un buen libro, Wrench había querido leer la _divina comedia_ por un tiempo y acabar _Inferno_. Algo en él parecia divertido para Numbers, porque él estaba formando una de esas sonrisas que no eran espeluznantes, solo entretenidas.   

  _—_ _¿Te das cuenta de que este no es un libro sobre chistes?_

_—_ _¡Vete al diablo!_ _—_ La rapidez con que su dedo medio se elevó a esa pregunta hizo reír al otro. — _Crees que eres mucho más inteligente que yo, ¿verdad?_ — Numbers parecía estar a punto de seguir burlándose de él, pero algo en la mirada acusatoria que Wrench estaba haciendo lo hizo reconsiderarlo. Dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo y no respondió nada. No estaba de humor para seguir leyendo, Wrench arrojó el libro a la bolsa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba seguro de que su aliento enojado estaba haciendo ruido por la forma en que su compañero estaba reaccionando, dedos tocando el costado de su pierna _._ _—_ _La gente siempre asume eso._

Wrench descruzó sus brazos para firmar en el espacio entre ellos. — _No_ _me importa lo que piensen las personas, pero tú deberías saberlo mejor._

Numbers se movió incómodamente en su asiento. Dijo algo por lo bajo, pero Wrench no pudo leerlo. Luego hubo un silencio incómodo dentro del auto. Numbers se pasó una mano por el cabello y la dejo descansar detrás de su cuello. Él es quien dice algo a continuación. _—_ _¿Por qué estamos discutiendo? Esto es tonto. No creo que seas estúpido. Seguro que no iba a elegir un compañero estúpido._

Los hombros tensos de Wrench se relajan un poco. Él solo responde con un breve mensaje. _—_ _Está bien._ _—_ miro hacia otro lado y volvió la vista a la casa. Pudo ver el sombrero del chico del disfraz de vaquero en el balcón.

 — _Solo estaba pensando…_ — siguió firmando en el silencio que se mantuvo, sin mirar a Wrench mientras lo hacía, y Wrench tampoco lo miraba, pero el auto era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que lo viera por el rabillo del ojo. _—_ _Este lugar se parece mucho a uno cuando éramos niños._ — Numbers aplaudió sus muslos, sintiendo la torpeza también. Formo en sus labios una línea delgada y miró hacia arriba. Wrench no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, porque el hombre de la oficina simplemente salió de la casa y se dirigía a su automóvil con una gran caja bajo el brazo. A la 1:30 a.m., justo después de su visita, no fue difícil asumir lo que iba a hacer.      

 — ¡Por Dios! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse quieto. — Esa parte fue muy clara en la lectura de labios de Wrench porque pensaba lo mismo. No hay mucha esperanza para un trabajo limpio después de eso. El lado bueno de eso, pensó Wrench mientras conducía con las luces apagadas después del hombre, era que no iba a pasar la semana siguiente encerrado dentro de un automóvil con un nostálgico Grady. El lado más oscuro de eso, era que Wrench estaba tratando de no pensar en la esposa, en los niños y  en el chocolate caliente.

 

La chaqueta con flecos saltó a sus ojos cuando estaba de compras buscando alimentos no perecederos y decidió obtener algunas balas para su Richards-Mason restaurado. Era una pistola realmente vieja y bastante inútil. Inmediatamente, Numbers hizo una mueca al ver que Wrench se las metía en el bolsillo cuando el hombre con el que intercambiaban armas dejo caer algo, pero tenía un punto débil para los revólveres viejos y no podía evitarlo. La chaqueta estaba a la venta en la ventana del tipo de tienda de vaqueros reales. Era muy bonita; marrón claro, gamuza, su tamaño exacto y, al entrar en la tienda para comprar municiones a un Richards-Mason, sintió ganas de viajar en el tiempo. El lugar olía a cuero y polvo. Wrench compró la munición y la cosa a la venta que acaba de señalar. Los tipos de personas que poseen este tipo de lugares rara vez se preocupan si eres del tipo tranquilo, por lo que fue un alivio no tener que escribirlo o jugar a la mímica por una vez. Todos deberían ser así. Wrench consiguió su chaqueta, su arma y su munición y condujo la camioneta hacia el bosque donde no se escucharía el ruido para darles un buen uso a los tres. Disfrutó disparando a las latas, torpemente lleno de orgullo. Quizás fue una tontería, pero no le importó. Sintió que se lo merecía, como si significara algo, como si fuera algún tipo de momento de cambio en su vida. Tenía dinero ahora, iba a pasar tres años sin un lujo, trabajó tan duramente para todo. Y nunca compró nada para sí mismo que no fueran balas ni comida antes. Era justo que comprara esa maldita cosa. Era justo que pudiera disfrutar cosas. Deseó que Numbers estuviera allí con él; probablemente pondría los ojos en blanco y fumaría su cigarrillo con el ceño fruncido acusadoramente.

  
El día que Numbers se detuvo frente a su edificio y envió el pitido para hacerle saber a su compañero que ya estaba esperando afuera, Wrench bajó las escaleras con su nueva chaqueta, el fruncimiento de ceño acusatorio fue exactamente lo que obtuvo. Él ni siquiera sabe qué expresión es la de la cara de Numbers que se contorsiona. Parece que el propio Numbers no sabe cómo se supone que debe reaccionar ante eso cuando Wrench termina empujando sus cosas en la espalda y entra en el asiento del pasajero. Se pone el cinturón y mira a Numbers, que elige ir con incredulidad. 

_—_ _¿Qué es eso?_

_—_ _¿Qué? ¿La chaqueta?_

_—_ _¡Por supuesto!_ — Las manos de Numbers se movieron rápido, o al menos lo más rápido que podía sin estropear los signos, lo que en realidad no es tan rápido. _—_ _¿Estás  tratando de hacernos más fáciles de recordar? ¿No es suficiente para ti ser un gigante? Esto y las señas, todos nos recordarán._

_—_ _¿Te preocupa que los cuerpos que dejamos atrás nos reconozcan?_ _—_ Wrench empezaba a molestarse. Había anticipado una mirada de extrañeza o incluso una broma o dos, pero no una discusión completa sobre algo tan trivial.      

_—_ _¿La gente de los comensales? ¿Los moteles? ¿Alguna otra persona en el mundo que no matemos?_

_—_ _¿Qué hay de tu barba?_

_—_ _¿Qué?_ _—_ Numbers  apretó los ojos y soltó un silbido. _—_ _Los hombres tienen barba, esto es normal. Tu horrible chaqueta es un imán de cerdos._

_—_ _Una palabra más y estaré usando esto en cada trabajo que hagamos por el momento._

_—_ _¡Nos van a arrestar!_

_—_ _Entonces esto está arreglado. Estoy haciendo de esto mi ropa de trabajo._

Numbers gime y se frota la cara entre las manos. Él no puede creer en este hombre. A veces, él piensa que Wrench es tan inmaduro y obstinado que todavía es un niño, además de un asesino a sueldo adulto. Al principio, le hizo querer dispararle mientras dormía y decirle a Fargo que alguien más lo hizo. Ahora, es frustrante. Como cuando se negó a ayudar después de que su padre lo golpeó tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía pararse sobre sus pies. Como cuando dijo que estaba bien después de dispararle a un hombre por primera vez, minutos después desmayarse en la acera (tenían catorce años, hubo una pelea, la pistola quedo de frente y él la atrapó. —No apuntes a un hombre si no estás dispuesto dar el tiro. — les enseñaron. — Entonces dispara). Numbers odiaba eso, sabiendo que tenía razón, sobre la chaqueta, sobre que tenían que hacer planes para matar a su padre y huir, sobre el hecho de tener que permanecer juntos, y hacer que Wrench lograra salir de la terquedad.

_—_ _Si esto es notable, tal vez sea algo bueno. La gente lo mirará en lugar de mi cara._ _—_

Numbers no puede estar en desacuerdo con eso, al darse cuenta de que está mirando esa cosa todo el tiempo que están discutiendo. Él conoce la derrota cuando la ve y solo conduce. Wrench lo atrapa arrojando discretamente un mechón de pelo debajo de las gafas de sol durante buena parte del viaje, rápidas miradas que ya se han ido cada vez que piensa en mover su dedo, y puede jurar que todavía lo está haciendo incluso cuando llegaron al motel.  Wrench se quita la chaqueta.

  
El trabajo fue rápido esta vez y volvieron al día siguiente para recoger su dinero y conducir a sus respectivos lugares. La primera parada, como siempre, fue en el apartamento de Wrench. Cogió su bolsa y se dirigió al edificio mientras Numbers se quedaba, trepando al asiento del conductor. Wrench no miró hacia atrás; no había una razón para hacerlo, lo han hecho tantas veces que ahora no puede hacer una excepción. Pero probablemente debería hacerlo, porque cuando trató de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento, una mano saltó en el camino para mantenerla abierta y Numbers estaba allí, enojado y jadeando.     

_—_ _¡Te he estado siguiendo por siete tramos de escaleras! ¿Cómo las escalas tan rápido?_ —Firmó frente a su cara como si Wrench fuera la causa de todo el estrés en su vida. Wrench esperó a que dejara de respirar como si acabara de correr una maratón y volviera a mirar.

  _—_ _¿Qué deseas?_ _—_  Él debería estar preocupado. Numbers nunca había entrado al edificio y hasta ahora no sabía el número de su departamento. Cruzó muchos límites profesionales. Pero luego levantó su mano y empujó hacia la cara de Wrench un montón de flecos.      

_—_ _La olvidaste en el auto._ —  Sostenía la chaqueta entre las manos y lo miraba, parpadeando, inmóvil. Numbers se sintió repentinamente incómodo con el hecho de que lo miraran y decidió elaborar sus acciones. _—_ _No guardaré tu basura hasta que nos volvamos a ver._

_—_ _Gracias._ _—_    Wrench frunció el ceño y colocó la chaqueta en el gancho detrás de la puerta. No estaba seguro de por qué dijo lo siguiente; tal vez era la forma en que Numbers aún respiraba con dificultad, tal vez porque quería devolverle el favor. _—_ _¿Quieres un vaso de agua?_ — Él sabía aún menos, porque el otro hizo una mano en un puño y lo sacudió arriba y abajo.

_—_ _Sí._ _—_   Así que Wrench lo dejó pasar y, mierda, Numbers estaba de pie en su sala de estar.

Deteniéndose frente al sofá, miro a su alrededor, como un animal que acaba de ingresar a un nuevo entorno y aún no había decidido si era hostil. Wrench anticipo algo de "tu apartamento es tan asqueroso como tu cara". Pero el momento pasa y se quedó allí sin decir nada, solo mirando por encima de todo. Contempla el feo fondo de la pared, el piso sucio y los platos, los dos juegos de sillas en la mesa llena de botellas vacías de cerveza, el agujero en la pared y el televisor sobre un pequeño mueble que Wrench hizo y probablemente sea lo mejor que posee. Cuando termina de escanear la pequeña habitación, Numbers vuelve a Wrench. Él levanta ambas manos y arquea las cejas como diciendo. _“¿Entonces?”_

_—_ _Correcto. El agua._ _—_  Ningún vaso estaba lo suficientemente limpio como para evitar una broma desagradable, por lo que Wrench se prestó a la función de lavar uno. Era difícil evitar echar miradas rápidas a lo que estaba haciendo su compañero en la sala de estar. Numbers encontró la librería y estaba de pie frente a ella, con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado para leer los títulos. Cuando Wrench regresó con el agua, estaba hojeando una edición de Tex.     

_—_ _¿Robaste todo esto?_ _—_  Devolvió el comic y Wrench negó con la cabeza de una manera incierta.       

_—_ _Algunos. No todo._

_—_ _Tú lees mucho._

_—_ _Mi TV no tiene subtítulos. Leer es mejor para pasar el tiempo_. —  Algunas de las señales se mezclaron debido a que su mano derecha estaba ocupada con el vaso de agua. Numbers dio la señal y dijo lo que parecía un "oh, lo siento" antes de tomarlo con una señal rápida de agradecimiento. Wrench esperó a que bebiera _._ _—_ _No deberías estar tan cansado por unas escaleras, ¿sabes? Fumas demasiado._

_—_ _¿Qué eres, mi doctor?_

_—_ _Soy el que te va a matar si no puedes subir una escalera sin sufrir un ataque al corazón._

_  
_ Numbers rodó sus ojos y se volvió a beber su agua. Eran de la misma edad, pero algo en su piel lo hacía parecer mayor. Probablemente el fumar. A Wrench le parece que se terminó todo un paquete de cigarrillos en una noche cuando estaban en peligro, pero nunca lo pensó más que en cómo odiaba el olor en todo. No era tranquilizador saber que su compañero sería un peso muerto en una persecución, aunque era un buen tirador y le iba bien en los interrogatorios. Pero, si pudiera elegir, Wrench seguiría buscando pareja con alguien más saludable que pudiera subir escaleras. Algo hizo clic dentro de él.     

_—_ _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ _—_  Y así, la postura informal de Numbers desapareció. Algún feroz brilló apareció en sus ojos mientras acomodaba el vaso en la mesa central. La conclusión llegó: el nuevo ambiente era hostil, después de todo. _—_ _No es personal._ _—_    aseguró  Wrench. Aun así, el otro piensa por un tiempo antes de asentir positivamente. —   _¿Recuerdas el último trabajo en Halloween? ¿La contabilidad?_ _—_

Numbers asintió nuevamente, ahora parecía curioso. _—_ _¿Qué quisiste decir con elegirme como tu pareja?_ _—_  Trató de sostenerlo, pero Wrench vio la forma en que abrió los ojos durante un breve momento y parpadeó sorprendido. Numbers no era el único bueno en los interrogatorios. Muchas veces en su vida, todo lo que Wrench tenía con él era su habilidad para leer posturas corporales. Algún nervio fue golpeado allí.

_—_ _No sé de lo que estás hablando._

_—_ _Qué terrible mentiroso. En el auto discutimos sobre ti llamándome estúpido. Dijiste que no elegirías un compañero estúpido. Escoger._ _—_ Wrench repitió el signo, el índice y el dedo medio formando una "v", y la otra mano escogiendo entre los dos. Era difícil perderse o confundir con cualquier otra cosa. _—_ _Escoger. Usaste este signo. ¿Por qué?_

Numbers golpeo su frente y hablo. _—_ _No lo sé_.

Wrench seguía frunciendo el ceño, ahora cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra con impaciencia. Numbers suspiro. No había forma de salir de eso. _—_ _¿Que me estas preguntando?_

Wrench detuvo su baile de piernas extrañamente intimidante. Un hombre tan grande, se vería intimidante haciendo cualquier cosa si se le mirara con el ceño fruncido. Solía ser divertido cuando lo hacía para vigilar el envío de un paquete o perderlo en el Comando de Misiles, una versión graciosa de la expresión más común de su padre. Era lo más posible para ser gracioso ahora. Numbers tenía la sensación de que el padre de su amigo nunca parecía tan amenazante como lo era Wes. El ceño se desvaneció por un momento. Si Numbers no lo supiera, podría jurar que su compañero parecía resignado, como si ni siquiera él estuviera seguro de preguntar eso. Sus manos finalmente se movieron de nuevo. _—_ _¿Les pediste que me tuvieras como tu compañero?_    

Saber lo que iba a preguntar no lo hacía mejor cuando finalmente lo hizo. La única reacción que le dio el otro fue rascarse la barba y sostener una larga mirada.

_—_ _No._ _—_    Hubo un momento de silencio que no tuvo nada que ver con la incapacidad de tener una conversación hablada y Numbers culpó a esa estúpida chaqueta con flecos. _—_ _Les dije que estaba trabajando con uno de los conductores para encontrar a V-I-C-A-R-S. Después de que terminamos, me preguntaron qué pensaba de ti._ “ _Todavía necesitamos conductores.”  Le dije a Carlyle quién eras. Él pregunto si creía  que eras confiable. Dije:   “tal vez.” Él pregunto si quería que te unieras._ —  Hubo una pausa. La cara de Wrench no le daba nada. _—_ _Dije: “si”._

_—_ _¿Por qué?_ _—_    No fue una acusación, no hubo enojo en su firma esta vez y no hay forma de evitarlo: Wrench parecía resignado y cansado como Numbers nunca lo había visto antes desde que le dijeron que su nombre era el Sr. Wrench. Y luego aguanta la respiración y se pregunta si esto es todo, si finalmente está sucediendo, si están teniendo la conversación de la que ambos están huyendo durante meses.

Desde esa primera noche, quiso abrazarlo, reír y llorar, contarle todo lo que ha hecho y lo que ha sufrido durante esos largos años, y decirle: “gracias a Dios que estás vivo”. “Me sentí como si me estuviera ahogando, con los ojos vendados o sangrando. Todo este tiempo que te fuiste y  este sentimiento, es lo más horrible que he sentido y también es tan jodidamente agradable y no puedo creer que finalmente te haya encontrado, te busque por todos lados, no te desvanezcas.” pero Numbers estaba luchando contra ese impulso desde hace meses y él estaba bastante bien para mantenerlo abajo. No pueden hacer eso. Ya no son niños. Entonces él miro hacia otro lado. Él pensó en una respuesta que le pudiera dar al Sr. Wrench.       

_—_ _No lo sé. Solo lo hice._

Wrench asintió y de alguna manera fue suficiente.


	6. Tal vez tienes que odiar algo antes de poder volver a amarlo

Iban a entregar una bolsa de dinero recuperada en una ciudad mediana cuando llegó una llamada. La persona con la que supuestamente debían presentarse llegaría tarde. Las ordenes siguientes estaban claras: pasar la noche y hacerlo mañana, misma configuración.

Ese lugar no estaba lejos de la ciudad donde vivía Wrench, y con el trabajo casi terminado, pensó en preguntar si estaría bien que se detuviera en la estación de autobuses y se fuera a casa, dejando a Numbers para terminar por su cuenta. Podría recibir el pago de Wrench por ese día. Sin embargo, antes de volverse para firmar, se le pasó por la cabeza que una vez, hace unos cinco meses, un simple abandono se salió de control y fueron emboscados en un fuego cruzado. Sucedió una vez, podría pasar de nuevo. Tal vez no era una buena idea dejarlo solo. Un motel parpadea detrás de una gasolinera y comenzo a girar a la izquierda hacia él, pero Numbers lo agarró del brazo para mantener el volante estable. El auto fue directamente a la carretera.

  _—_ _¿Qué?_ —   Wrench pregunta, haciendo todo lo posible para firmar, conducir y mirar al mismo tiempo. Parecía un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

 El otro miro hacia otro lado y se encogió de los hombros, tratando de calentarse un poco, pero Wrench lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para decir que solo estaba evitando la pregunta. No hacia tanto frío afuera, y la calefacción estaba encendida. La respuesta viene acompañada de una cara en blanco.

_—_ _Mi casa está cerca. Podemos descansar allí._ — agrega, Wrench casi pierde los ojos por lo mucho que los abrió debido a eso. _—_ _Si tengo que acostarme con personas que chillan como P-U-E-R-C-O-S en la habitación de al lado otra vez, voy a participar en la M-A-T-A-N-Z-A._

Sin presionar su suerte, Wrench no respondió nada. La verdad es que también estaba cansado de pasar sus noches en los moteles de las aceras o en el asiento trasero del auto, tratando de conciliar el sueño con las rodillas sobre el pecho porque era demasiado grande para el espacio. Numbers conduce como un loco, la radio suena tan fuerte que todo tiembla. Están en el camino durante medio mes, un trabajo tras otro en una espiral de cañones y peleas de bar. Él quiere descansar en algún lugar lejos de las sábanas manchadas y las camas estrechas e incómodas. Y sería una mentira si dijera que nunca había tenido curiosidad sobre cómo sería el hogar de Numbers. Su compañero le dio instrucciones desde el asiento del pasajero, señalando hacia dónde girar al pasar por las casas, tiendas, condominios, cruzando la ciudad, los bares llenos de gente joven de la ciudad, luces de neón que brillaban. La ciudad se adapta a Numbers. Durante un tiempo, Wrench pensó que Numbers aún vivía en algún lugar de Fargo, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que el sindicato solo quería que sus empleados de esa naturaleza estuvieran en Fargo si era muy necesario, para que no fuera más fácil de rastrear por la policía, se preguntó dónde viviría su compañero. Esa ciudad fue una buena opción. O eso pensó, porque condujeron más y el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse, los postes de luz estaban rotos y había chicas en las esquinas. Los edificios se deterioraban como si el automóvil se moviera a través del tiempo. El olor a aguas residuales llegó a ellos incluso con las ventanas cerradas. Estaban pasando por algunas fábricas abandonadas cuando Numbers lo agarró del brazo para que se detuviera. Wrench se estaciono, aunque incómodo por la ubicación. Parecía un lugar donde llevarías a alguien a asesinar. Numbers se quita el cinturón de seguridad y firma: _—_ _Sal del automóvil._   _—_ Inconscientemente, la espalda de Wrench se enderezo para alcanzar una postura erguida que mostraba todo su tamaño y Numbers miro desde el asiento del pasajero, ignorando la razón por la que se enfrentó a una expresión levemente amenazante que muchas veces se ve en la cara de su compañero cuando están en una pelea. La iluminación llega solo un segundo después. Wrench se relaja cuando el otro comienza a reír.

_—_ _No sé si me ofende si crees que te traje aquí para matarte, o si me halaga que estés tan asustado de mí._ _—_  La cara de Wrench se pone roja mientras las manos se mueven furiosas. Él está agradecido porque este tan oscuro.

_—_ _Me traes a donde dejamos los cuerpos y me pides que salga del auto, ¿qué esperabas que pensara? ¿Por qué vives en un lugar como este y cómo es esto mejor que un motel de alguna manera?_

_—_ _¡Yo no vivo aquí, idiota! ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de este auto!_

 Oh, eso tiene más sentido. Numbers solo sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.     

_—_ _Tengo un tipo que hace esto por mí._ _—_   continúo explicando. Probablemente debería haberlo hecho antes, pero siempre era peligroso hablar con Wrench cuando conducía. _—_ _Él es C-A-U-T-E-L-O-S-O, no puedo traerte o el trato está cancelado. Él es bueno, siempre tiene autos imposibles de rastrear que usamos, como este. Dejaré este, tomaré el mío y te recogeré aquí dentro de quince minutos. Entonces podemos irnos._

Sintiéndose tonto, pero un poco aliviado de que lo haya entendido mal, Wrench salió del auto después de hacer un gesto de asentimiento y Numbers salto al asiento del conductor. El automóvil encendió las líneas dibujadas en toda la calle desierta cuando el motor arranco y luego se fue.

Wrench se apoyó contra la pared de un edificio, un poco lejos de la farola para evitar miradas sospechosas mientras esperaba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La sensación de estar en una calle así a altas horas de la noche volvió a secarle la boca. Él tenía un arma y estaba esperando a alguien esta vez, pero todavía era angustiante. Dos o tres carros lo pasaron lanzando miradas sospechosas. Estuvo de pie allí durante unos buenos veinte minutos cuando un “ _corola negra”_ se detuvo. Él no se acercó. Podría ser cualquier persona que desee cualquier tipo de cosa que un hombre como él estaría ofreciendo en un rincón desierto. Pero luego la ventana se deslizo hacia abajo y una cara familiar sonríe _._ _—_ _¿Cuánto por una mamada, cariño?_ _—_   Numbers bromea.

Se detiene en su camino hacia el automóvil para responder en un tono igual de burla. _—_ _Como si pudieras pagarme._

_—_ _Tengo un paquete de cigarrillos y diez dólares. ¿Es demasiado? ¿Tienes cambio?_

_—_ _Que te jodan._

_—_ _Si estoy pagando, funcionaria al revés._ _—_ y vuelve a hacer ese signo con ambas manos sobre el corazón y los pulgares casi tocando, lo que significa cariño o amor.

Se siente como un tipo de frase infantil. Wrench solo entra al auto para poder sacarlos de ese agujero.

 

Una bella joven entro al ascensor en el que se encontraban y los saludo con una sonrisa, volteándose hacia Numbers con un "que tal, ¿cómo estás?". Ella lo conocía. Estaban en su edificio y estaban teniendo una charla corta y educada con un vecino. Wrench se pregunta si ella le creería si le dijera que ese vecino amable le estaba diciendo el momento correcto para sacarle un diente a un hombre de su montura con unas pinzas hace cinco horas. Probablemente pensaría que estaba loco y se alejaría de Numbers. Su mano viniendo a saludarlo también cortó sus pensamientos. Numbers interrumpió, aparentemente para decirle que su amigo es sordo. Hay sorpresa y confusión en su rostro por un momento antes de volverse hacia él y sonreír.

_—_ _Hola, soy S-U-S-A-N._

_—_ _E-T-H-A-N._ _—_    él miente. Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin que nadie, además de Numbers, haya firmado con él, casi olvida que LSA era un lenguaje real y no algo que inventaron para comunicarse.

_—_ _Me gusta tu chaqueta._  

_— ¡_ _Oh_ _, vamos!_ _—_   Numbers al instante grita con un bufido. 

_—_ _¡Está bien!_ _—_   Ella rio suavemente, recibiendo otro sonido burlón en respuesta. _—_ _Tiene personalidad._  

_—_ _A ella le gusta mi chaqueta. Vive con eso._ _—_   Wrench contesto con una sonrisa halagada. Como en algún momento alguien lo felicitó, se vio obligado a devolver el gesto _._ _—_ _Gracias. Me gusta tu sonrisa._ _—_ Un pequeño sonrojo pinta las mejillas de la chica cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren en su piso. Ellos salieron y Numbers le dio un golpe juguetón.

_—_ _Deja de coquetear con mis vecinos, C-A-S-A-N-O-V-A._

Estaba a punto de firmar algo tonto acerca de los celos o de cómo no puede ayudar a las damas a arrojarse sobre él, pero no estaba esa noche para jugar ese juego y solo se encoge de hombros, los flecos de su chaqueta alabada columpiándose a los hombros. Numbers le da una apariencia extraña a la expresión de su compañero moviéndose para mostrar desprecio hacia la mujer. Él saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del departamento. 

Era un lindo departamento. No era tan grande, no había muchos muebles, pero estaba limpio y organizado. Tenía un gran sofá, un televisor de aspecto moderno y un pequeño balcón en el extremo de la cocina, además de la sala de estar junto a un mostrador de mármol. No había agujeros en las paredes y ningún fondo extraño; las paredes eran blancas y lisas algunos vinilos, cintas y CD fueron cuidadosamente organizados y mostrados en un estante junto con un par de cámaras antiguas, y una guitarra negra descansaba sobre la mesa central. Wrench sabía que a Numbers le gustaba la música por el tiempo que pasaba con él dentro del auto, pero no tenía idea de que realmente podría tocar.

_—_ _Pon tu chaqueta allí y deja tus botas junto a la puerta._ _—_ hizo un gesto después de tocar su hombro dos veces para que Wrench lo mirara. Wrench se quitó la chaqueta y dejó las botas embarradas junto a la puerta para caminar descalzo sobre el frío piso del departamento. No sabía cuánto estaba haciendo Numbers, pero claramente era mucho más que él. Numbers ya estaba encendiendo el fuego. No se atrevió a hacer más que dar unos pocos pasos y pararse detrás del sofá, con las manos apretadas, temeroso de tocar cualquier cosa como si de algún modo fuera a romperla. Esa fue siempre la sensación que lo venció al entrar a la casa de Grady cuando eran niños. 

_—_ _¿Tienes hambre?_ _—_   Preguntó después de comprobar si el lugar se estaba calentando satisfactoriamente. _—_ _Estoy hambriento._  

_—_ _Si._ _Podría comer._

Wrench lo siguió a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa mientras abría la nevera buscando algo que no hubiera expirado después de pasar tanto tiempo en la carretera. Hizo dos platos con sobras, en su mayoría ensaladas y arroz, y lo olfateó antes de concluir que era lo suficientemente bueno para pasar la noche y meterlos en el microondas. Mientras parte de la comida se calentaba, regresó a la nevera y sacó salchichas congeladas, huevos y dos cervezas. Una se colocó en la mesa frente a Wrench, el otro va con él y las salchichas a la estufa. Beber en el trabajo es algo estrictamente prohibido. No es una regla hablada, sino el sentido común compartido entre todos los que dependen de una mano firme para mantenerse vivos y a sí mismos. Puede ignorar la regla, pero probablemente va a morir pronto como un sicario borracho ebrio. Muchos de ellos lo hicieron. Wrench sigue la regla, por lo que está vivo. Pero el intercambio ocurrirá la próxima noche, por lo que se da cuenta de que no hay ningún daño y se quita las preocupaciones de sus hombros. El primer sorbo es largo y desciende helada y refrescante por su garganta. Se da cuenta de que probablemente sea la primera vez que beben juntos. Él no cuenta cuando solían robar cerveza y se desaparecían debajo de las gradas después de la práctica de fútbol, apuntando a las botellas vacías, pero no podían disparar porque el arma que encontraron no tenía balas y para los trece ya eres listo lo suficiente como para saber que no robas balas sin correr el riesgo de que te disparen.

  
La cena es tranquila y nada especial. Wrench no es el tipo de hombre que ordena un plato al azar en una cena, pero trata de no mostrarse desagradecido y agradece por la comida. Él pregunta si está bien que se dé una ducha. Numbers busca una toalla limpia antes de indicar dónde está el baño. Wrench se acerca y se siente raro desnudarse y pasar al interior de la bañera de Numbers. Todo el baño huele a su compañero y es su jabón, su champú, su navaja de afeitar, su cepillo de dientes y todo lo que lo rodea es demasiado personal y lo normal lo puso enfermo. Se sintió fuera de lugar. Él todavía abrió los cajones. Somníferos, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, pastillas para el dolor, pastillas para alergias, tantos productos para el cabello como pastillas. Una pila de revistas porno. Wrench cerró el cajón y salió. Numbers estaba en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo y bebiendo otra cerveza, la parte tan estrecha de él todavía estaba dentro del departamento. Solo tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirar a Wrench mientras entro a la cocina.  

_—_ _Voy a bañarme ahora._ _—_    Él firma cerrando la puerta de vidrio a la noche que hay afuera. _—_ _Hay más cerveza en la nevera. Sírvete._

Esa rutina de fin de día es común para ellos, muchas noches compartidas en moteles. Es diferente allí, en el lugar de Numbers, ya que era diferente esa vez en el apartamento de Wrench. Pero es más diferente allí. El apartamento de Wrench es solo eso: un piso. Ademas de algunos libros que le gustaba leer, no hay nada allí que diga nada sobre el morador. El apartamento de Numbers lo tiene todo, cosas personales en cada esquina.

 

Wrench tomo una segunda cerveza y paseo por la sala de estar y la cocina, mirando un poco, pero tratando de no tocar nada. Hay otra puerta en el pasillo, además del baño y la que él había imaginado que era la habitación; ese maldito tenía habitación de invitados. Ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que estuvo en un lugar tan agradable que no fuera para matar o herir a alguien. En el fondo él sabe que no es tan importante, el apartamento está limpio y vacío lo suficiente como para parecer más grande de lo que realmente es. Ni el vecindario ni el edificio son elegantes. Pero aun así, había vivido en las calles durante meses y mudarse a un pequeño apartamento de mierda era lo mejor que podía ayudarse a sí mismo, no sabía qué pensar si Numbers podía permitirse semejante lujo. Demonios, fue un desastre, incluso pensó que ese lugar era lujoso. Numbers estaba de vuelta en la sala vistiendo pantalones de chándal y sin camisa. Su cabello está abajo, todavía mojado. El pelo lo había visto desordenado antes, pero los pantalones de chándal y “sin camisa” son nuevos. Era difícil no mirar. El otro hombre se detiene en el refrigerador, con cerveza camino a su boca, para firmar. _—_ _¿Qué?_

_—_ _Tienes muchos tatuajes._

 Numbers se mira a sí mismo, inseguro de qué sacar de esa línea.

_—_ _La prisión era aburrida. Tiempo muerto._ _—_    Se terminó otra cerveza, colocó un vaso vacío sobre el mostrador. Él sale de la cocina, entrando a una de las puertas cerradas que no eran el baño. Wrench se está haciendo un trago nuevo cuando Numbers ha regresado, pidiéndole que tome dos, así que lo hace. El otro estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta de vidrio que conduce al balcón con una pequeña caja de madera que sacó del dormitorio. Wrench va a darle su cerveza y está invitado a sentarse en el piso. Una mirada curiosa se sostiene en la caja cuando Numbers lo abrió. Era hierba.  Wrench se sienta allí y bebe en silencio viendo a su compañero envolver un porro. Un hombre de treinta años, adulto, tan peludo como puede, sentado en el suelo con hierba como un adolescente. Lo habrían hecho mucho juntos, si no fuera por ese disparo.

_—_ _Nunca te hubiera tomado por un cabeza hueca._ _—_    Wrench firmo con esa media sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Numbers simplemente miro hacia atrás, las manos demasiado ocupadas para responder. Tomo un descanso para firmar torpemente con una sola mano:

_—_ _Solo en casa, me ayuda a dormir. Solía ser algo pesado._

La boca de Wrench estaba presionada en una línea y él no dijo nada. Él puede entender eso. También se metió en la cárcel un hábito de drogadicción, había sido difícil de tomarlo, le hacía hacer cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso. No es que estuviera orgulloso de muchas cosas que ha hecho. Al abrir la puerta solo un poco para iluminar su trabajo, Numbers inhalo profundamente y se quedó quieto por un momento, luego salio humo de su boca y nariz y entro en la noche. Sus párpados cayeron. A Wrench le resulto incómodo verlo así y volvió los ojos a otro lado. Un pie pateo su pierna, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba otra vez. Numbers estaba señalando la articulación en su dirección. No había usado ningún tipo de droga desde que decidió que si la vida intentaba matarlo, podría hacerlo sin su ayuda, por lo que duda.     

_—_ _B-L-A-C-K-M-O-T-E._ —  su compañero deletrea una vez que Wrench decide tomarlo, a lo que arroja una mirada confundida. — H-I-E-R-B-A con M-I-E-L.

 Él no puede evitar burlarse. ¡Por supuesto, la hierba de Numbers tiene miel!

_—_ _Incluso tus drogas son maricas._

_—_ _¡Es bueno!_ _—_   Una mano paso por el cabello mojado, levantándolo, pero volvió a caer. _—_ _No juzgues antes de intentarlo._    

Wrench lo intenta; el final estaba mojado. Numbers espera que él tenga buen gusto para preguntar qué piensa.  

_—_ _Está bien. Droga para niños, algo que los estudiantes universitarios fumarían._ —  admite, devolviéndolo a Numbers. _—_ _Pensé que irías a la universidad y yo a la prisión, pero resulta que ambos fuimos a la prisión._ _—_   El otro no respondió nada, pero tampoco parecía incómodo, tal vez por toda la cerveza y la hierba.   

_—_ _¿Realmente esperabas que sucediera algo más?_

 Él sacude la cabeza _._ _—_ _No. Pensé en eso antes, cuando éramos pequeños. Me vino cuando estaba en cuidado de crianza._

Numbers está inhalando de nuevo, con el pecho abierto y los ojos bajos bajo el ceño casi pegado a la cara. Wrench cree que debería callarse ahora. Él piensa que está siendo observado por un lobo.    

_—_ _¿Por qué?_ _—_    El lobo que es su compañero firmo lentamente dejando que el humo salga de su cuerpo.       

_—_ _No lo sé._ _Cuando no viniste de visita, a veces te odiaba, pero otras veces pensé que era lo mejor. Al igual que si uno de nosotros pudiera tener una oportunidad, sería algo. Pero seguiste volviendo a jugar al béisbol. Odio el béisbol. Mira lo que paso._

_—_ _No eres un bebedor divertido, ¿verdad? —_ Él solo se encogió de hombros y tomo otro sorbo. Se sentaron en silencio, el apartamento comenzaba a oler divertido. Hubo otra patada que lo obligo a mirar hacia arriba. 

_—_ _Hice ambas._ _—_   él pronuncia con una mano _._ _—_ _Prisión y universidad. Todo el paquete_.

Wrench arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. _—_ _¿Fuiste a la universidad? Mentira._  

Los hombros de Numbers temblaron como si estuviera riendo, los ojos ya se estaban poniendo rojos. Él estiró ambas piernas.

_—_ _Después de que fuiste a prisión por dispararle a ese tipo._ —  esta vez, él está sosteniendo el cigarro entre los labios para tener ambas manos libres _._ _—_ _no escuché nada sobre ti por un tiempo. No fui bueno en el seguimiento, entonces. Otro niño regresó y dijo que te transferían a M-O-N-T-A-N-A._ _—_    Tomó una nueva calada, más profunda, y observó el humo que subía al cielo durante tanto tiempo que Wrench pensó que la historia terminaba allí. Entonces él estaba de vuelta. _—_ _El sindicato estaba comenzando una operación allí. Solicite ir. Tomó meses. Estuvimos por algunos años. No hay mucho que hacer. Pregunte por ti._ _—_ hizo na nueva pausa, esta vez más corta. _—_ _A la gente no le gustaba allí. Arruine algunas entregas. Eran difícil de hacer sin ti. Así que estaba desconectado. Tuve que robar cosas. Asesinar por primera vez allí._ _—_   Una mano saltó en el aire, imitando a alguien apuñalándolo varias veces, luego se dejó caer sobre su regazo. _—_ _Estaba en las calles, poseyendo dinero, así que llamé a mamá. Estaba…_

No necesitaba firmar, la forma en que su pulgar arañó el pliegue profundo entre sus cejas fruncidas fue suficiente. Wrench no sabía por qué estaba hablando ahora, pero quería creer que no era solo la cerveza y la hierba. Demasiado tiempo en silencio, no era como que ellos fueran de esa manera. Solían hablar de todo y últimamente solo hablan de Fargo y las tareas y  la mitad de las señas estaban llenas de resentimiento. Claro, la vida los había vuelto duros, mezquinos y extraños, pero una parte de él siempre anhelaba ese vínculo. Él nunca sintió esa conexión  con nadie más en su vida. Todavía podía sentirlo, incluso si ahora eran duros, mezquinos y extraños. Era una mentira decir que no había visto, oído o pensado en Grady en unos diez años. Pensó en él a menudo. Lo odiaba cada vez que le ponía una aguja en el brazo. Sabía que probablemente era demasiado para ponerse como un adolescente, pero todavía duele que lo dejen solo, y no sabe cómo sentirse con él si no es así. Grady seguía contando su historia.

_—_ _Ella lloró mucho. Por supuesto que sí. Quería saber si era yo. Pedí dinero. Pagué mi parte de las drogas que hice y volví a trabajar._ _—_   el cigarro le quemó el dedo y se lo puso en la boca, chupando antes de volver a fumar; estaba casi hecho. _—_ _Obtuve algo bueno vendiendo a niños universitarios. Hizo nuevos amigos. Incluso conseguí una chica. Me sentí bien por un tiempo. Me ayudaron a terminar mis estudios y comenzar un curso de mierda._ _Un amigo era fotógrafo. Estudiante de arte. Buen chico. Me recordó a ti. Resulto que  era un imbécil. Se asustó cuando se enteró de donde venía la hierba de la que fumaba. Un comerciante se vuelve loco y quiere matarme. Entonces lo apuñalé, cuatro veces. Mientras limpiaba la escena. Llorando también, arrojé el cuerpo, pero el imbécil del fotógrafo  me vendió a la policía. No encontraron nada sobre el asesinato, pero encontraron las drogas._ —   Parecía el final de todo. Wrench no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo que decir al respecto. Siempre pensó que Grady lo abandonó esa noche, le disparó al repartidor y siguió con su vida. Cuando Wrench se despertó por haberse desmayado, ya había terminado. Policías en todas partes. Fue la deducción más simple. Nunca pensó que volvería a verlo, no esperaba que lo hubiera intentado en absoluto. Los últimos meses, fue como si estuvieran juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no estaban realmente allí. Como el Sr. Numbers y el Sr. Wrench habían devorado lo que quedaba de Grady y Wes. La mayoría de las veces, era un alivio. A veces, le daba un susto de muerte. Pero no puede decirlo, por lo que hace lo siguiente y se frota el pecho con el puño.      

_—_ _Lo siento._ _—_    fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

  _—_ _No, está bien._ —  Una sonrisa baila en sus labios y rápidamente se desvanece mientras mueve la mano. —    _Fue estúpido. Pensé en salir con ellos, que podría ser como ellos. Mejor. Fue estúpido. No puedes huir de esto. Soy quien soy._ —  Rápidamente saco el encendedor y trato de volver a encender la punta, evitando mirar hacia arriba en caso de que Wes esté pensando en contestar. No lo hizo. Cuando logró encender el cigarro, Grady se apoyó contra la pared y sus ojos volvieron a mirar a su compañero. Sus manos vuelven a moverse. —     _No fue tan malo. Prisión. Algunos hombres del sindicato estaban allí, nadie se metió con nosotros. Ahí es donde escuché sobre una oferta de trabajo. Me dijeron que quería que volviera a cobrar cuando saliera. Lo hice por un tiempo, con un compañero que rompía dedos mientras yo hablaba con inteligencia. Odiaba a ese tipo. No funcionó por mucho tiempo._

Wrench se movió en su lugar; él no sabía que Numbers tenía otra pareja. _—_ _¿Qué pasó?_  

_—_ _Él trato de meterse con el dinero del sindicato, puse su cabeza en una bolsa, obtuve la confianza suficiente para empleos mejor pagados._  

_—_ _¿Lo harías conmigo?_   

_—_ _¿Si intentas robar a Trípoli? Probablemente. Pero eres más inteligente que eso._ —   Él solo movió su mano otra vez y bebió su cerveza. _—_ _Y sería una pena, eres un buen compañero. Sin embargo, serías mucho mejor si te levantaras y tomaras más cerveza._ Con una expresión exasperada y molesta, Wrench se levanta del suelo para buscar más bebida en la nevera. Una pregunta que ya corría por su mente mientras se sentaba en el suelo, entregándole la bebida fría a un recién descubierto, era locuaz cuando apedreaba a Numbers.

  _—_ _¿De ahí viene el apodo? ¿Los trabajos de cobranza?_  

Numbers ni siquiera se molesta en responder, solo asiente afirmativamente.  _—_ _¿Y supongo que golpeaste a alguien con una llave inglesa en algún momento?_  

Wes resopla. No es la primera vez que alguien le pregunta eso. Normalmente, simplemente lo acepta y asiente, pero no tiene sentido mentirle a Grady, por lo que sacude la cabeza y acerca el pulgar a su índice y su dedo medio.

_—_ _No._ _—_   Grady parece confundido o simplemente curioso. _—_ _Me llamaron así en la prisión. Nadie sabía mi nombre, solo vieron la  W en el uniforme. Usé una llave inglesa en la línea de montaje, así que me llamaron así. Simplemente se quedó._  

La cara de Numbers está tan vacía al final que a Wrench le preocupa haber firmado demasiado rápido, pero luego frunce el ceño y comienza a gesticular en un tono acusatorio. _—_ _Estás bromeando_

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y cree que nunca le ha contado a nadie la verdadera razón detrás del sobrenombre. El ceño fruncido de Numbers sigue ardiendo, como si estuviera esperando a Wes para llamar su atención y que solo admitiera que mató a un idiota con una herramienta en algún lugar del pasado. Pero antes había matado gente con una palanca, un martillo, un bate de béisbol y el cuchillo y el arma comunes. Simplemente nunca sucedió con una llave inglesa. De repente, Grady estalló en carcajadas. Él está diciendo en voz alta que es la cosa más ridícula que haya oído sobre el nombre de la mafia de alguien, pero Wrench no puede entender toda la frase. No importa. Su amigo está apedreado y riendo y no lo había visto reír en tantos años que no tenía idea de que se veía así en su cara adulta. Es un buen tono para él, parece más joven. No. Parece tener la edad que tiene. Los cigarros se terminan. Grady cierra la puerta y se levanta para llevar la caja de madera a la habitación. Wrench todavía está bastante sobrio, habiendo terminado solo tres cervezas y fumado un trago del cigarro (que, dicho sea de paso, sabía a dulce asqueroso), el cansancio del viaje comenzaba a caer sobre su cuerpo. Una parte de él quiere que Numbers no regrese de la habitación para poder irse a dormir y  poder terminar eso en una agradable noche tranquila, pero él regresa. Se tira al sofá donde está Wrench, tirando de un cojín para descansar la cabeza mientras toma otro sorbo de cerveza. Se ve tranquilo y relajado como nunca lo hizo en el trabajo. Cuando se acuesta, arroja los pies sobre las piernas de Wrench. 

__—_ _¿Te importa?_ _—_   _Numbers capta la forma en que su compañero mira sus pies.

 Wrench bebió su cerveza y no respondió nada. Numbers no volvió a preguntar. Apoyo la cabeza y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos para ocultarse de la luz, luego movio las piernas y se llevó una mano con ojos cerrados hacia abajo para rascarse la entrepierna, y está bien, puede hacerlo, está en su propio lugar y está cómodo, drogado y confía en Wrench lo suficiente para ser tan vulnerable en su presencia. Una mirada desgarbada, y se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando y apartó los pies de Numbers para levantarse del sofá.

  
— Estoy cansado, creo que voy a dormir ahora. —   él firmo. — ¿Puedo usar la habitación de invitados?

Numbers parpadeo sus perezosos ojos rojizos, tomándose un momento para comprender los gestos hechos para él.  _—_ _No tengo una habitación de invitados. ¿A quién crees que traería aquí para quedarse en una habitación de invitados? Levantaré el sofá._

Wrench inevitablemente echó un vistazo a la puerta al final del pasillo. No debe haber sido un movimiento sutil, porque Numbers levanta la cabeza para ver lo que su compañero estaba espiando. Él sonrió y se levantó. —  _ _Esa no es una habitación de invitados. Ven._       _

De pie frente al sofá, sosteniendo su cerveza ahora caliente, Wrench suspiro antes de sacudir la cabeza y seguir. Numbers abrió la puerta y encendió las luces cuando llegaron. La habitación estaba llena de guitarras y estéreos. No está lleno, pero hay una buena docena de ellos, así como algunos buenos equipos de cámara y grandes sistemas de sonido. Wrench no sabe exactamente para qué están hechos. Está casi seguro de que todo tuvo que ser robado. El parpadeo silencioso en la puerta continúa hasta que se da cuenta de que Grady había tomado una de las guitarras y ahora estaba sentado en el piso otra vez. Él comienza a tocar algo. Torpemente se queda en la puerta, se siente más incómodo que hacer algo, por lo que Wrench decide sentarse torpemente en una silla junto a la mesa con todo el equipo de sonido y observa a su compañero. Numbers se detiene y mira hacia arriba. Lamiéndose los labios secos, él ofrece la guitarra.   __—_ _No puedo tocar.__

__—_ _Yo sé eso. Solo toca las cuerdas. La sensación es agradable.__ Wrench duda, pero termino haciéndolo. Numbers tenía razón, se sentia increíble con la punta de los dedos.  El otro se acostó en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo y los ojos cerrados. Respiro lento y calmado mientras Wrench hace sonidos suaves e inconsistentes con la guitarra; inmerso en el temblor de las cuerdas. Una nueva patada en sus pies lo hace detenerse. Él mira hacia abajo. Numbers lo señala.

— _ _¿Yo, que?__

_—_ _¿Qué hiciste después...?_ _—_    La firma se detiene de repente, como si acabara de darse cuenta en el medio de que probablemente no era una buena idea tocar eso. Wrench sabía lo que estaba a punto de preguntar. Sí, fue la peor idea. En realidad, no le gustaba hablar sobre eso o recordar todo eso, y generalmente no tiene que hacerlo porque nadie lo conoce allí y se veía demasiado atemorizante para hacer una conversación donde pueda aparecer el tema. Pero Grady ya sabía la mayor parte de la historia, estuvo allí durante la primera parte, cuando su padre de mierda mató a su madre y enviaron a Wes a un hogar adoptivo, y Grady subió a un autobús, se escabulló, para poder gatear debajo de una cerca y correr hacia el campo más cercano para que nadie se molestara en buscarlo.

Hasta que en una de esas ocasiones perdieron el derecho a usar sus nombres, separados uno de otro. Él baja la guitarra y levanta su cerveza, bebiendo el resto en una sola vez. _—  La correccional, la mayoría de las veces. Luego la prisión. Siete meses. Salí por hacinamiento._ —  Wrench firmó con él, que estaba allí parpadeando como un búho, y dejó que la pausa se convirtiera en una larga mirada compartida mientras pensaba dos veces antes de continuar. —  _La población general no era como la correccional. Peor. No estaba el sindicato allí para proteger mi espalda. Peleas diarias. Me apuñalaron dos veces. Rompieron mis dedos para que no pudiera firmar_. —  No pasaron más de tres veces antes de que los guardias encontraran la pequeña fiesta, pero hasta el día de hoy Wes tenía pesadillas donde no podía mover los dedos. Era demasiado joven para saber cómo usar su tamaño para intimidar. Ser nuevo, diferente y asustadizo lo convirtió en el blanco perfecto. —  _No tenía dinero ni trabajo cuando salí. No quería volver con Fargo, tampoco. Así que me quedé allí. Hicimos algunas cosas aquí y allá. Robo de tiendas, robe una gran cantidad de heroína. Una mujer en el refugio fue amable conmigo. Su auto se rompió, lo arreglé. Ella me preparó para trabajar en la tienda. Trabajo hecho a mano, pesado, pero no me importo. Ya sabes. Un día, B-I-L-L entra. También era sordo. Nadie sabía LSA además de él, por lo que fue bueno tener una conversación con alguien. Sabía que él y el jefe estaban haciendo una mierda ilegal en la parte posterior. B-I-L-L pregunto si quería entrar, necesitan un tipo grande para un trabajo. Él pregunta si mataría, le digo que sí. Trabajamos juntos, viajamos mucho, casi siempre lo hacíamos. Tres años. Tú sabes el resto. Él muere. Estamos aquí._

Grady solo lo miro con  perezosos ojos rojizos, una mano apoyando su cabeza y sus piernas cruzadas. Wes no estaba seguro si estaba en la Tierra lo suficiente como para llegar al final de su historia, lo que lo enoja primero, pero lo dejó ir. _—_ _Está bien. Tal vez es mejor así._

  
Grady saco la mano bajo su cabeza y alcanzo el antebrazo de Wes. Lo apretó un poco hasta llamar la atención del otro hombre.

_—_ _¿Estas R-E-S-E-N-T-I-D-O conmigo?_ _—_    Él firma.  

Entonces él estaba prestando atención, después de todo. Wes miró hacia otro lado y deseó no haber bebido toda la cerveza antes, por lo que podía hacerlo ahora.   

_—_ _¿Por qué?_ _—_   pregunto, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

_—_ _Tu compañero muerto._

_—_ _No lo mataste. Incluso si lo hubieras hecho, eso está en V-I-C-A-R-S, entonces ¿por qué debería hacerlo?_

Grady pone una mano sobre su frente y la sacude. _—_ _No lo sé._ _—_    Miro sus pies descalzos por un momento, tomo la guitarra más cerca, pensó en tocar algo pero se dio por vencido. Él volvió a mirar hacia arriba. _— ¿_ _Y por el resto?_

Wes tenía que pensar en eso. Incluso es nuevo pensar en eso. Hace algunas semanas, la única respuesta cierta a esa pregunta era de qué estaba seguro. Sus manos comienzan a moverse y dicen algo diferente.  _—_ _Lo hice, durante mucho tiempo. Ya no. Rogué a mis padres que te adoptaran durante meses después de que te habías ido._  — Hay una exclamación fría recorriendo su espina dorsal y hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. Grady bebió un poco más y no lo miro a los ojos cuando Wes se fijó en él, con las manos un poco temblorosas. Es bueno que pueda presionar la botella con fuerza y detener el temblor, es bueno que la otra esté demasiado drogada para darse cuenta de lo que esa información le hizo sentir. Él quería abrazarlo. Él firma algo en su lugar.  _—_ _No sé si hubiésemos sido buenos hermanos._

Grady río. Se ve joven y drogado, borracho y vulnerable, y es la primera vez desde esa noche que se sintió nervioso en el fondo, tanto que a Wes le parecía que estaban de nuevo juntos. Siente que nunca se fue y han estado haciendo esto desde siempre. Grady dijo algo en voz alta, algo como "probablemente no" y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Más tarde, Wrench se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en él como Grady, ya que estaba pensando en sí mismo como Wes, durante la mayor parte de la noche. 

 

 

El olor a panqueques le dio los buenos días. Al abrir los ojos, Wrench se quedó mirando un par de vinilos en un estante blanco y no pudo entender dónde estaba. Girando en el sofá, apareció una forma familiar en su campo de visión. Numbers estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Wrench salió de las mantas y se puso los pantalones antes de ir a la cocina. Comieron en silencio, como de costumbre, pero esta vez era extraño no decir nada cuando ayer habían hablado tanto. Él complemento la comida, Numbers formo una sonrisa de boca cerrada en respuesta. Wrench ofreció lavar los platos cuando terminaron. 

_—_ _Tenemos que salir y conseguir algo de comida, no hay nada aquí para almorzar._ —   Numbers  le señala cuando regresa de la habitación, con el pelo brillante. Las ropas casuales eran muy diferentes de los trajes habituales de Fargo; jeans oscuros y camisa con mangas dobladas que muestran los brazos pintados con tatuajes. Wrench notó, no por primera vez, que Grady creció y se convirtió en un hombre bastante guapo.

La experiencia de ir a la tienda de comestibles a la vuelta de la esquina con Numbers no podía describirse con nada menos que extraño. Aparentemente, no quería dejar a Wrench solo en el apartamento, con lo que se podía identificar, así que fueron a comprar lo que necesitaban para almorzar juntos. Numbers toco las verduras, siente la textura y las huele antes de ponerlas en la canasta. La cajera lo conoce, ella llama a Numbers, Adam. Paga por algunos artículos con cupones. Wrench se pregunta cuánto de eso es Grady y cuánto es Adam Denenberg. Piensa en preguntar por qué todas las identificaciones falsas que su compañero recibió tienen nombres judíos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se detiene, recordando las interminables reglas de su casa, cómo la mayoría de las veces huía los sábados porque tenía algo que probar, él quemando cosas en el piso de su casa del árbol, y lo que dijo anoche sobre su madre. Wrench sabía la respuesta a eso. Caminan de regreso al departamento y cocinan. Wrench se sentó en la mesa pelando papas y revolviendo la sartén cuando se lo piden. No comió una comida casera por un tiempo y sabe delicioso, a lo que Wrench bromea con que ahora que sabe que Numbers puede cocinar, solo se quedarán en habitaciones con estufas. Si bien no hay nada más que hacer, se sientan en el sofá para ver la televisión. Observa a Numbers que pasa por un menú con el control remoto y maldicen durante unos minutos antes de poder activar los subtítulos. Wrench no le pidió que lo hiciera. Cambia de canal muchas veces hasta que una película llama su atención; se burla diciendo que eso es probablemente lo que a Wrench le gustaría ver, ya que también hay alguien encerrado en la estética del vaquero. Wrench conocía esa película; _Vaquero de medianoche._ Numbers deja de reír cuando Wrench señala que se ven exactamente como los protagonistas. Discuten más que ver la película. El día llegaba a las 9:00 P.M. cuando Numbers salió de la habitación donde estaba tocando la guitarra o jugando con las cámaras para firmar que deberían ir y terminar el trabajo. Estaba usando un traje, y Wrench se preguntó cuánto de eso era Grady y cuánto era el Sr. Numbers. Su arma ya estaba en su lugar. Wrench solo asiente, apago el futbol de la televisión y se fue a vestir. El dúo salió del departamento, cambio de automóvil y condujo a la reunión. La transición funciona sin problemas, no se dispara ninguna bala.

 


End file.
